


I'd Clown You, and You'd Drown Me

by whoreshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Paralian!Donghyuck, YALL mark's gonna appear on like half of the story, donghyuck's birthday, fashion icons and brands are gonna be mentioned, i cant tag ok lmao, i promise this is kinda good, mark is thalassophobic, nomin are hyuck's bestfriends, on the other hand, so sorry if that would take long lmao, theres kinda hyuckno and hyuckmin but nomin breathes ok, well all of them are but hyuck's the one who loves that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreshi/pseuds/whoreshi
Summary: Donghyuck loves the sea and yearns for a friend like him. He meets Mark, a thalassophobic boy with a jeopardized background, and together they sought to understand each other.





	I'd Clown You, and You'd Drown Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this ever since Christmas break started because I was too enthralled by my own idea of this kind of concept, but it took so much time I almost forgot to do three major school works :] But it's okay I guess at least I got this written now so aight I hope y'all enjoy though again I warn that Mark ain't gonna walk in that so soon, so patience is tested here :)
> 
> also thanks to my bestfriend irl for proofreading! I'm giving her credits because without her, this fic would've never been finished and done well!

 

"Rise and shine, Lee Donghyuck!"

  
Jeno came in his room stomping on the wooden floorboard as he banged metal and steel together, producing a deafening sound that rang throughout the room. It woke Donghyuck up. A groan was heard from under the thin blankets, and Jeno didn't stop parading around with the utensils he got from the kitchen. Donghyuck hasn't opened his eyes yet.

  
"Lee Donghyuck, wake up before I kick your ass to Pluto!"

  
"Pluto isn't a planet," Donghyuck groggily sat up, still not opening his eyes. His eyebrows creased. "Pluto didn't meet the requirements of IAU. It is 0.000624 lightyears away from us. Pluto is an icy planet, and the ice on the surface is made of frozen nitrogen, methane and carbon monoxide. And even if it's not a planet, people still call it the ninth planet in the solar system. It has sheer dumb luck you know, just like us."

  
"Knew saying the term will prompt you to recite the introductory paragraph from chapter III of our lesson in Extraterrestrial Physics." Jeno grinned. "Anyways, go brush your teeth, your breath stinks so much it smells like garbage."

  
"Only if you put back those cooking things away in the kitchen before mom comes home from the market, you intruder."

  
"Says the one who gave me a spare key."

  
Donghyuck finally opened his eye, but only an eye. He glared at the older boy. "Spare key? Hey you fool, I'm wide awake enough to know you're joking around with me for I don't live in a house with a spare key. For Pete's sake, I live in a hut! I'm poor! Mom has to go to the market three times a day only to pay dust, dad sailed away with his fellow voyagers to discover a new land and he hasn't come back yet since a month and a half ago, Dongyoung hyung keeps sleeping in Jaemin's cabin because he claims he can't live a day without seeing Jaemin's oh so handsome brother, and I have to go to a cram school with ugly, brainless people!"

  
"Called it. Glad you're awake. I'm just trying to see if you're not out of your mind."

  
"My brain is decent every morning unlike your sleepyhead ass!"

  
"At least I'm a morning person!"

  
"Morning person but all you do is barge into my house and waste your time not studying!"

  
"Memorizing definitions and context won't even do me good!"

  
Donghyuck gasps. "You don't use your brain? Hah, explains why your brain will fetch a handsome price because it is completely unused!"

  
"At least I'm considerate of my friends or else you would've been late to school!"

  
Donghyuck jolted out of his matress. He squinted at the ancient clock hung on the corner of his room, flabbergasted upon seeing it's ten past eight. Cram school starts at twenty-five past eight.

  
"Jesus Christ, why didn't you remind me?"

  
Jeno shrugs his shoulders. "You were too busy spitting banters at me."

  
"YOUNG MEN, YOU TWO ARE STILL HERE?!"

  
Jeno jumped a bit when he found Mrs. Lee standing by the doorframe, holding a poorly crafted spatula. She had a face as if she was asking them for their kidneys, but deep inside they knew she was furious.

  
"LEE DONGHYUCK, I TOLD YOU TO NOT GO TO THE SHORE AT ELEVEN LAST NIGHT! NOW LOOK WHERE IT GOT YOU, ABOUT TO RUSH TO SCHOOL AND EVENTUALLY GET LATE?!"

  
Jeno glanced at Donghyuck, mouthing things rapidly and gave him signs with his anxious fingers. _'You motherfucker, just go and run to the bathroom, I'll take care of your mama._ '

  
Donghyuck nodded, clearly getting Jeno's message. With the smiley boy now facing Mrs. Lee, Donghyuck took this as an opportunity for him to dash to the bathroom while his mother was distracted.

  
Jeno gave Mrs. Lee a gentle simper. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Lee, I came to wake up your son. Please do forgive him for oversleeping. Do you mind if I help you in cooking breakfast? I know how to make kimchi. Donghyuck loves them."

  
"Ah, of course Jeno dear. Not at all. Thank you so much for taking care of my son."

  
. . .

  
"Eat vegetables. Lessen in salt intake. Don't eat desserts today. It’s your second day of you not eating something with sugar, so the next time you can consume sugar is the day after tomorrow. Lessen your rice oh god, you should've taken just a half. Eat more mushrooms and also cauliflowers. Have a banana as your side dish. Give the mashed potato to Chenle, you ain't eating that today. Lastly, make sure to move your bowel tonight."

  
Donghyuck only huffed as he watched Renjun finish his dietary speech.

  
"Ugh, Huang Renjun. You're not my mother."

  
"I'm your father then."

  
"Ew, mom would never marry a grumpy boy like you."

  
"Then consider me your uncle."

  
"In the name of seahorses, no."

  
"I didn't know seahorses have names."

  
"You can name them like your pets, you peabrain."

  
As soon as Renjun tore away his stare from Donghyuck, he snatched the bottle of coffee away from Jaemin's grip, giving him a friendly leer. "Not today, Nana. This is your seventh coffee in just half a week. None of us would want to spend such money on hospital bills just to rescue you when we're all so poor, we can only pay dust."

  
Chenle snorted. "As you all know, I coexist with all of you."

  
"And yeah? We are nice enough to not beg money from you."

  
"Hey, respect your hyung, you kindergarten kid."

  
"Excuse me? We're just three months apart."

  
"Hey hey hey, cut it out. You're attracting people." Jaemin nagged before Chenle can even charge at Jisung and grab his necktie. Jeno's just glad it didn't happen at all for he is the no. 1 anti-violence supremacist. Donghyuck once swore he'll have the quote "violence isn't the key to peace" tattooed on Jeno's bicep one day before he threw the thought off out the window upon remembering they are all destitute. After all, they live in a rural island, and most of them are paralians.

  
"I'm rich you know! I'm a nice friend, I could provide all of you anything you want."

  
Donghyuck shook his head. "No thanks, Chenle, we're alright. We don't need to live off wealth. We are humble, we totally accept how we eat scrap. It's a good lifestyle, being next to poverty. At least the environment we grew up in isn't polluted. It's tranquil, clean, and one with nature. It's what we all got used to, so it's also what we are obligated to treasure."

  
"Donghyuck's right, you know." Jeno encourages. "We came from this place, so we couldn't just turn our backs to where we came from and leave as if it was nothing to us. No matter how much we literally act like beggars, at least we embrace who we are."

  
"Holy shit, guys. You're the first ever friends I had who are contented with what they have. My friends during middle school only befriended me to bribe me in buying them expensive stuff and even steal my money. They're horrible."

  
"People like those deserve to rot in seabeds," Donghyuck mentioned. "Speaking of your wealth, why did you come all the way here from Shanghai?"

  
"My older brother has to stay in this island for some business matters. I wanted to tag along, so I did, thus continued my education here. Mom hesitated at first because this is a cram school, but who knew this actually held five wonderful people who became my friends." Chenle sheepishly laughed. "You always make my day. Thank you for that."

  
"It's nothing. Don't worry, unless you offer to share your wealth to us again." Renjun remarked. "Eat your potatoes and grow tall, you regal cabbage."

  
"Oh shucks, is my green hair really that vibrant?"

  
"It certainly is. Dye it to a shade of brown, that will suit you more." Jisung responded.

  
. . .

  
"Hyuck! Yuck! Duck!" Jeno chased the said boy as he scurried off from his desk, chasing Donghyuck in the crowded hallways. Donghyuck only turned upon the third name call.

  
"I told you not to call me a duck!” Donghyuck hissed. "What do you need?"

  
"I have something to ask you about. Let's go to the rooftop."

  
It didn't take long for them to take a flight of stairs and arrive at the rooftop of their school. Both boys sat side by side on the edge of the building, not caring about the height at all for the school's rooftop wasn't really that high. It was only around 30 feet tall anyway.

  
"So what did you want to talk about?"

  
"I heard what your mother boomed at you earlier this morning. You went to the shore last night again? This has been your habit since birth. Why do you love seashores so much?"

  
Donghyuck groaned, sipping on his mango juice. "Isn't that normal for paralians like us? I find the horizon attractive. The seabreeze reminds me that I belong here. I just... love it, you know. It's absurd." He whipped his head to Jeno, glaring at him. "I knew that wasn't really what you wanted to ask. That was a stupid question because you yourself, a paralian like me because we literally live just next door to each other, already knew my answer. So what did you really want to talk about?"

  
"Fine, you got me." Jeno sighed. "It's about Jaemin. I think I've discovered my sexuality."

  
Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. "What does that walking caffeine have to do with this?"

  
"You know, Donghyuck, I think I'm in love. I'm gay. For Na Jaemin." Jeno exhaled. "I think."

  
Donghyuck tossed his now empty mango juice carton right at Jeno's face. "Congratulations, you're officially the last one to figure it out."

  
Jeno, astonished, dropped his jaw.

  
"You knew? As in, all of you cowheads?"

  
Donghyuck facepalms. "You're really an idiot."

  
. . .

  
The sound of the waves being shed on the sand was melodic to Donghyuck ears. The wind that blew caused the waves to get louder and brought Donghyuck to ease and serenity. The few stars that went well with the black canvas above was a simple painting to Donghyuck's eyes, but they held more than just light. The night sky was even more beautiful with the sea reflecting it.

  
Donghyuck sat down on the sand, letting the cold waters soak his worn-out sneakers. He gazed upon the whole scenery, his eyes lightening up in elegance.

  
It was past eleven in the evening, but who cared? His mother won't find out for she's a heavy sleeper.

Dongyoung never came back home to their small little hut. And there's a little chance his dad will come home alive.

  
Donghyuck sighs; he realizes there was something missing within him. Only he wasn't sure what exactly it is.

  
He didn't really love the feeling of solitude, being unchaperoned, and the state of isolation. He was grateful for his only five friends, but sometimes there was barely anyone who shared the same traits as him. He and Jaemin were both flirty and affectionate, he and Renjun forms a fiery combination, he and Jeno combined is like pets arguing over a single bowl of food. Chenle and Jisung were young men still on the phases of their precious youth, so there were many times Donghyuck didn't really relate to the duo. They were teens, ones who should share the same maturity and thoughts, but somehow with the crooked lifestyle they grew up in, they found themselves in different paths away from each other, letting themselves nurture alone with no one by their side. To put it simply, all of them had different interests.

  
Jaemin manifactures his own coffee by grinding coffee beans from the market by himself, and he likes it that way as if it's his life-long passion. Chenle and Jisung loves games and pranks, to which they received the title of 'tricky nasty spawns of satan'.

  
Jeno loves cats and tending to them like he's their parents is like his part-time job with no salary. Donghyuck later discovered during middle school that Jeno is more interested in land animals and is afraid of 'monsters beyond the oceans'. Renjun once commented it was ridiculous for a paralian to be afraid of sea animals upon hearing that from Jeno himself, but got shut down by Donghyuck saying 'you all are paralians but never actually admire the seashore we live by let alone admire bodies of water!'

  
Renjun treats painting like a goddess in disguise. He paints here and there, anywhere he would paint except a place with food for he's always paranoid about sauce staining his canvas. (Jaemin once spilled his brown coffee on Renjun's masterpiece that he worked on for five days straight, and the latter didn't talk to him for two weeks. Poor guy was only forgiven when he bought Renjun a set of new acrylic paints with the money he stole from his older brother.)

  
Out of all these people like him, Donghyuck cherishes his title as a paralian unlike his friends. He adores the sea, wishes to explore the oceans someday, be a voyager like his dad and is willing to die by the hands of a kraken if he ever encounters one. He is a paralian, and he's glad he was born that way.

  
At the moment, Donghyuck felt dizzy. Anytime he would pass out now. He smirks to himself.

  
_'Ah, I'm missing a friend_.'

  
He let his own frail little body collapse on the sand, letting the waves soak the lower part of his body as if it's trying to lure him in to be one with the cold water. He absolutely loved the euphoric feeling.

  
' _I'm missing a paralian friend who's true to their home like me_.'

  
. . .

  
Donghyuck was woken up with an ear-tearing scream the next morning. When he opened his eyes, it was the blindingly bright sunlight that first greeted him.

  
"Oh good lord, he's awake!" He knew that voice.

  
"Jeno you idiot why are you just standing there?! Come and help us get Hyuck out of here!" That one was familiar too.

  
"What if he's sick?" A trembling voice inquired. Speaking of sick, Donghyuck just noticed he's wet, but also burning hot.

  
"Guys?" Donghyuck croaked. He only received a slap straight to his cheek from who seemed to be his mother as far as he can determine with his sleepy eyes.

  
"What are you doing out here, Lee Donghyuck? Sleeping by the seashore? Letting yourself sleep wet? Slept outside? What if the waves were so strong that they would have sailed you off, and we'll never find you?! What were you thinking, son?!"

  
"Mrs. Lee, shouting at him will do him no good," Jaemin intervenes, placing a gentle hand on the elderly woman's shoulder to try calm her down. "We can get Hyuckie to explain, but we should first bring him inside."

  
. . .

  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung. I'm sorry, mom. All of you, I'm sorry." Donghyuck tried to be sincere with his best, bowing to each person present but Renjun pushed him back to lie on his own mattress.

  
"Hyung, you're ill." Jisung spoke. Donghyuck turned to him, only to be met with eyes about to shed tears. "Why did you do that? Why did you sleep outside, knowing that the strong freezing winds and cold waters might bring you to your instant death? Why? Did you love the seashore so much you didn't think about yourself?"

  
Donghyuck gulped. He never imagined Jisung to suddenly look fragile, especially because of him. "Oh my god Jisung, I'm really sorry. I fell asleep right away while viewing the scenery and never got to return to my room. I'm sorry, please forgive hyung."

  
"We all forgive you, Donghyuck. But do that again and we're gonna have to ban you from visiting the seashore." Renjun snapped.

  
Jeno sighed. "You need to recover. Thank the heavens it's non-class day today or else no one would've saved you from the brink of death or all of us skipped morning classes to be with you."

  
. . .

  
"Donghyuckie dear?" Mrs. Lee called out, prancing in her son's tiny room. "How are you feeling?"

  
"Fine."

  
Mrs. Lee went to check Donghyuck's temperature and change his towel. Mrs. Lee frowned.

  
She flicked the young man's ear, earning a yelp in response. "You liar, why don't you always say the truth, even to your mother?"

  
"What did I lie about this time?" Donghyuck groused.  
"You're not fine at all. Your body temperature just got worse."

  
"And what about that?"

  
Another flick at the ear came. A clear 'ow!' was heard this time. "'What about that'? What about you ask yourself? You're being selfish to yourself! You're not worried you're sick? This fever might last a week. You can skip school, but here's a question: _are you capable of taking care of yourself_?"

  
Donghyuck shook his head. He was rarely honest, and that earned him a twinkling simper from his mother. It was endearing to see her like that, and Donghyuck realized how much he actually loved her a lot despite the many times she got disrespected by him.

  
"I'm sorry, mom. I never learned to take care of myself."

  
"It saddens me a bit that I have such a dependent son."

  
"I apologize, mom. I've always wanted to bring delight to others ever since you told me that selfishness brings no good.”

  
Mrs. Lee dramatically dabbed a fake tear. "I raised you well."

  
. . .

  
Five days passed and Donghyuck finally got well. He was no longer sick, so he was quite hyper and rushed to school that morning. _'Hah, my friends would be so surprised I finally rose from the dead._ '

  
Toothbrush still sticking out his mouth, he called out to his mother who was busy in the kitchen. "Mom! Have you seen my sneakers?"

  
"No, dear. You broke your sneakers that time it got soaked overnight. The fabric is now peeling off, the sole can be dried no more, and the base separated itself from the shoe. Wear slippers instead today and if you don't want to, then go to school barefooted and have the pissy grade school kids laugh at you on your way to your lockers.”

  
Donghyuck groaned. He shouldn't have done that.

  
. . .

  
By the time Donghyuck arrived at the cafeteria to greet his friends and make up for his long absence, the scene that welcomed him was his friends gushing over Chenle's newly-dyed cedar hair. Jisung was right, it suited the petite male.  
  
  
Jaemin was the first to acknowledge Donghyuck's presence. "Oh wow, Donghyuck! You sure are wearing a flashy pair of slippers!" He exclaimed, waving his hand to usher Donghyuck to sit with them. Donghyuck sprinted to their table right away with a delighted smile and sat down between Jeno and Renjun. He then snatched the peeled orange from Jeno's hold and ate it. Jeno only scowled and reached out for another piece of orange.

  
“But why is it so huge?” Chenle asked in wonder, eyeing the cheap slippers made from cotton.

  
"This isn't flashy at all. And this pair isn't even mine, it belongs to Dongyoung hyung."

  
"Seriously? You never go on a day without wearing your sneakers. Are they dead?" Jeno inquired.

  
"They got killed by the saltwater. I figured the superglue that was used to stick things in my sneakers is weak against saltwater." Donghyuck responded. "That pair had been with me since I was 2 years old. It was a gift from dad, he said he found it as one of the ruins when they found an abandoned island, so I made sure it was safe with me till I grow old."

  
"And now you destroyed it with your own stupidity? " Renjun rolled his eyes. "Think first before you do something, alright?"

  
"I know, I learned something new thanks to myself. Anyway, isn't my birthday just around the corner? I want a new pair of sneakers. That's all."

  
"You do know none of us can afford that." Jisung stated.

  
"But I want it."

  
"Donghyuck hyung? You're suddenly selfish." Chenle quaked.

  
"Uh oh." Donghyuck felt as if he'd been hit at the chest with a trigger. "I'm sorry. Well then, I guess I'll be alright spending my day with all of you by the seashore. Is that alright?"

  
"Definitely."

  
. . .

  
By the time Donghyuck was busy doing homeworks and locked himself inside his room, the door of their hut thrashed loudly. Someone was knocking.

  
Donghyuck stood up from his seat and waltzed to the door. Once he untangled the wire that served as their lock, the person on the other side of the door came in. Donghyuck was shocked to see him collapse on the floor. It was Dongyoung.

  
"Hyung? What are you doing here?"

  
"Loan sharks, Donghyuck, loan sharks."

  
"What?"

  
"Never mind. Don't worry, I'll take care of myself." The elder male only flashed him a fake grin and sauntered to his room that hasn't been opened ever since he left to stay at Jaemin's home.

  
"What the fuck," muttered Donghyuck, turning pale and pupils turning thin. "What the fuck indeed."

  
. . .

  
It's another night of Donghyuck visiting the seashore but this time, he made sure he was awake enough to not fall asleep again. Sitting on the sand, he hugged his knees to his chest and began to silently cry, his tears blending in with the moist sand.

  
His brother had done such a terrible thing. All these times he believed he was spending time with his boyfriend who was also Jaemin's brother, but turns out he had done illegal things. Donghyuck somehow figured out he had been going to casinos, gambled his money away, and had loan sharks chasing him. It was awful.

  
He cried. He wanted to sleep the thought away right there and right now, but then again he didn't want to repeat his mistake. He didn't want to worry everyone, mostly his mother.

  
Donghyuck was driven away from his mind the moment a tiny rock striked the back of his head. Glowering, he turned around to see who's there. He didn't notice a presence behind him at all. The second he turned around, another rock made its way to strike him, this time right on his forehead. Donghyuck grimaced.

  
"Hah Donghyuckie, you sure have slow reflexes!" Came the obnoxious voice as Donghyuck would like to call it.

  
"What have I ever done to you, Nana?" Donghyuck fumed, but Jaemin only jeered at him. "Wait, what's with that pajama set? Why are you wearing matching with me?"

  
"Oh, this." Jaemin looked down on his pajamas, a soft, fluffy blue one with a pattern of moons. Donghyuck had the pink version with suns. "What a coincidence. This was Mrs. Lee's birthday gift to me."

  
"From Jeno's mum?"

  
"Wrong. From your mom, Hyuckie, Mrs. Lee gave me this."

  
"What?" Donghyuck frowned. "My mother gifted you that? Unbelievable."

  
Jaemin sat down on the sand beside Donghyuck, gazing on the appealing horizon before them. It was silent for a while till Jaemin spoke.

  
"Did you cry?" Donghyuck shook his head.

  
Jaemin flicked his ear. "Liar. I know you did. It's about your hyung, isn't it?"

  
Donghyuck fakely laughed. "You are excellent in guessing as always. You know me well."

  
"So have me awarded as the best ever friend of the century as I walk down the red carpet."

  
"Then you trip on your buckled shoe because as a poor man, you have no experience on wearing that in your whole life." Donghyuck retorted, pursuing his lips.

  
"That hurts," Jaemin pouted. "Anyway, about your shitty brother. From whom did you hear what he had been doing all the time? You were not supposed to know any of that."

  
"I heard it from Renjun, homeboy said he witnessed Dongyoung hyung deal with an illegal transaction just this night. And when I was home alone since mom went to the market again, he came home looking like he had seen a ghost. All he told me was about loan sharks. That's when everything became as clear as crystal to me." Donghyuck heaved a sigh. "And what did you mean about me supposed to be not knowing any of this mess?"

  
"According to your hyung, everything should be kept as a secret. But now you found out, I must tell you. Dongyoung hyung isn't alone in his viciousness. He's one with my brother."

  
Donghyuck choked on air. "Even Jaehyun hyung?!"

  
Jaemin facepalmed. "Even Renjun knows better than you! You literally know barely anything about this situation because you always talk to Jeno, Jeno here Jeno there, everywhere you'd talk to that ailurophile and have less time to chatter with me!"

  
Donghyuck narrowed his eyebrows. "Na Jaemin, are you jealous?"

  
"Of course I would be! How come I wouldn't be jealous when it's Jeno you're all over for?! I—"

  
"Shush, Min, people are on a temporary comatose at this hour." Donghyuck quelled. "Enough of Jeno, that philogalist hates me to the point he'll not hesitate to sell me for a single piece corn kernel. Tell me more about our hyungs."

  
"Apparently, both of them had been wilding since weeks ago. They would spent nights drinking the feels away, do their nasty deeds with anyone or each other, involve themselves in drugs and never pay debts. When mom found out bro is bisexual, she hit him on the head with an empty glass bottle. He bled so bad I had to hurry around town and ask for help. Do you even know where Jaehyun hyung is? He's ill, confined in a med school somewhere in the inner part of this island. Chenle's brother is a friendly doctor, so he's treating him for free. Jaehyun hyung is reckless, he drank one bottle of alcohol with gliclazide."

  
"He did what now?!" Donghyuck's eyes widened. "Why are they doing this? What the fuck goes on in your household? How are you so calm and composed even when you breathe the same air as psychos?"

  
"It hurts too, you know. I'm just good in hiding." Jaemin answered. "I understand them. They were like birds stuck in a cage during their teenage years, so now they're rebel adults."

  
Donghyuck was about to shoot back to his statement when Jaemin stood up and faced him, his back now to the sea. Donghyuck stared at him back, his chin tilted up for Jaemin was too tall. After about five seconds of them just staring into each other's orbs, Jaemin pulled Donghyuck all of a sudden by the arm, causing him to fall on Jaemin. Due to that, they were now paddling, their lower bodies soaked.

  
"Aack, my pajamas!" Donghyuck wailed. "It's freezing cold!"

  
"Who cares about the pajamas and temperature? Here Hyuck, take this!" Jaemin slammed a handful of water on Donghyuck's face, laughing at his reaction as the latter yelped. "Oh my god, you should've seen your face!"

  
"You'll pay for that!" Donghyuck shrieked as Jaemin sloshed back at Donghyuck's attack. Jaemin childishly winced, but it didn't take long for him to get back on the other.

  
It was joyful, melancholy indiscernible. Just two boys splashing water at each other at past curfew, having fun and plots on how to never let their worrywart mothers find out. Smiles were plastered on their faces the whole time as their hearts longed for the moment to last an eternity. Despite the problem they were facing with their brothers being the main troublemakers, they still managed to escape reality for awhile by simply enjoying.

  
Donghyuck wished he can erase everything negative from his world, but Jaemin was there to accompany him for the night. It feels like a dream.

. . .

  
"And then I woke up in my mattress, no longer wearing my pink pajamas that I wore the night before nor soaked wet. I don't remember walking into my house last night." Donghyuck turns to Jeno, a questioning expression on his face. "Don't tell me... I passed out and Jaemin carried me to my home?"  
  
  
Jeno shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
  
"Are you envious of me? You know, of those seconds we spent just messing around with each other in my favorite place?"  
  
  
Jeno shook his head, taking another shot of bitter liquor. "Not that I care. As if Jaemin is gonna like me back anyway when he already has a homophobic, widowed mother."  
  
  
"Oh no shucks, Jeno. Don't lose hope."  
  
  
"Just drink the night away, it's non-class day tomorrow. Drown yourself as you would wish."  
  
  
"Thanks, Jeno, but this is my fifth shot." Donghyuck gave him an exaggerated sigh.  
  
  
"And what about that? I'm on my ninth shot."  
  
  
"Are you planning to kill yourself?" Donghyuck keenly glared at the other. Jeno impetuously reached out for the bottle to pour more on his shot, but Donghyuck smacked his hand away. Jeno squeaked. "Stop it. Let's go home."  
  
  
"Donghyuck, the bill."  
  
  
"I'll take care of it. Hey, waiter!" The waiter turned to him as Donghyuck tossed him his wallet, catching it perfectly. "Take everything, even the leather itself. Have a nice night."  
  
  
With that, Donghyuck dragged a drunk Jeno out the small bar house. It didn't take him long to arrive in front of Jeno's house, knocking right after. The door was swung open by Jeno's cat Bongsik. The animal recognized Donghyuck anyway, so it led him to Jeno's room. Donghyuck laid Jeno on his bed, tucking him in warm blankets and slipped in his socks on his feet. Done with his unconscious friend, Donghyuck was about to head to the door leading to the outside of the house, but Bongsik got a bite on Donghyuck's slippers. The little one was pulling him towards the direction of the kitchen, and Donghyuck had no choice but to follow.  
  
  
Bongsik removed himself from the teen's foot when they were already in front of the refrigerator. Donghyuck opened the appliance and chuckled upon seeing the inside.  
  
  
"As much as I feel weary, no way, Bongsik. Your owner would need all of these tomorrow. He gets the worst hangovers." Donghyuck said, giving the cat a sorry look. "It's okay, I have stocks of drinking water in my house, no need to provide me yours."  
  
  
Donghyuck closed the refrigerator and stepped forward to get out of the narrow kitchen, though Bongsik still prevented him from moving forward and hopped high enough to reach Donghyuck's face and scratch him on the cheek.  
  
  
"Hey, what was that for?! Fine, I'll drink!" Donghyuck grouched, grabbing an ice-cold bottled water and took little sips. He placed it back inside and patted Bongsik for its concern before scurrying out of Jeno's tiny house. He looked at Bongsik for the last time, soughed when the cat wrapped itself by the base of their dining table, then left.  
  
  
Donghyuck ran, ran and ran, not even knowing where his feet would take him to. His vision was getting blurred, only seeing phosphenes around. His head was beginning to ache.  
  
  
Donghyuck's breath became unsteady. "I shouldn't have drank," he muttered to himself. "Drinking distilled freezing water is no help at all."  
  
  
He found himself standing by the seashore he always visit. But with an uncontrollable mind, he didn't resist in walking to the waters, not minding at all that he was now damp.  
  
  
He was feeling weak. His eyes were about to shut, and his body was about to give up. Yet he feels hypnotized; something among the waves was calling onto him as if they were trying to lure him in. The sea foams were slapping him as a continuous cycle of waves although Donghyuck didn't care. He was tired.  
  
  
Mindful no more, he collapsed. He did on the waters as the cold sea hugged his body as if he'd become one with them. Splashing around, the noise was heard by no one nearby, but only Donghyuck himself as he’s the sole reason for the sound.  
  
  
Completely zonked, he began to float away.

. . .

Donghyuck felt the icy chill wrapping him. Icy chill, frostily gelid, nothing else. It was, until he felt sand and little rocks beneath him, then realized he was lying on the seashore.  
  
_  
Oh my god_ , he hitched himself from the sand. _I did it again_.

  
Donghyuck checked his surroundings and noticed he was missing something. _Oh my freaking god,_ he messed his hair in frustration. _I lose Dongyoung hyung's slippers._

  
"Hello?"  
  
  
Donghyuck jerked up from his supine lying position and whipped his head to see who had called. It was lanky man who he never met in his whole life. Strange, he practically knew everyone in his town, even his neighbor's nine dogs.  
  
  
"Did you sleep the night away on a freaking seashore? Seriously?" The man started walking up to him, and by his outfit, Donghyuck could tell he's a fisherman. But there were never fishermen in his town, as they all only relied on the northern, industrial side of the island.  
  
  
"Uh... I guess?" Donghyuck shivered for he was totally drenched. "I never saw you anywhere. I should know everyone in my town. Who are you? Wait, hold on, where am I?"  
  
  
"North Coast. Why? Don't tell me you got washed away by the waves when you slept? You're on your bare feet."  
  
  
Donghyuck gaped, astonished. "Maybe? I must've fallen asleep last night by the sea because I was tipsy. No wonder my head hurts."  
  
  
The man approached him with hastened steps, a concerned expression present on his face. He caressed Donghyuck's neck, his forehead, and even checked his wet arm. "Oh thank the gods above, you don't have a fever."  
  
  
Donghyuck chortled. "I just had a severe fever a week ago, so I'm grateful I didn't catch it again this time."  
  
  
"Glad to hear that, but let me take you inside. Your hangover should be treated, and I'll be pleased to treat that scratch on your face."  
  
  
"Scratch?" Donghyuck questioned as he grazed a finger on his cheek. "Ah, my friend's cat did this when I refused to listen to it. But it's fine, doesn't really hurt anymore."  
  
  
"Whether it still hurts or not, it still has to be tended to or else it'll leave an ugly scar."  
  
  
"You're a good-natured man," Donghyuck praised. "Who are you?"  
  
  
"Kim Jungwoo, fisherman and son of the senior fisherman himself. I don't like seeing people suffer, that's why I want to let you in my house and take care of you."  
  
  
"Lee Donghyuck, a stubborn paralian who hails from South Coast."

  
. . .

  
Jungwoo yanked the door open and carried Donghyuck inside. The younger male was a bit taken aback by the aroma of fried dumplings and fish skewers from the kitchen.  
  
  
"Yukhei, we got a visitor," Jungwoo said as he shut the door close, Donghyuck still hanging by his shoulder. "Feed him what we have. Discovered him lying on the seashore when I was going to fish, so I figured he just went through something tragic." Yukhei only nodded and didn't even bother turning around to see their visitor, too absorbed in frying dumplings and preparing fish skewers.  
  
  
Jungwoo brought Donghyuck to their spare room and gently positioned him by a vacant chair in the corner, sitting him upright. "Take off your clothes, I can put them in the dryer. Take a warm bath, we have a heater anyway. If you still wear these damp clothes, you'll get sick in any second. Just dump them on the floor or anywhere, I don't care if you're undisciplined or not. Just follow my words and do as I say," demanded Jungwoo, and Donghyuck would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified in the littlest bit. "I'll be back in awhile, I'll just go to the market and buy you stuff. When I get back, make sure you've showered. Extra clothes are by the lowest closet on the uppermost right of the bathroom, they no longer fit me so they're pretty old. You can use them as you like. See you later."  
  
  
Donghyuck was amazed to say the least. In less than an hour, he woke up in a seashore different from the one he always went to, was escorted by a fisherman he barely knew, was brought to their rocky house and now he was being proffered to the shower with a heater and provided with old clothes as to replace his wet ones. Later on he was gonna be fed with quality meals. It left him speechless.  
  
  
It didn't take long for him to take a shower. He wore the clothes he found in the lowest closet, and went out the extra bedroom with a damp hair. He headed to the kitchen where he was greeted by Yukhei.  
  
  
"I see Jungwoo kind of adopted you and took you in our household. Good morning by the way, I'm Wong Yukhei."  
  
  
"Lee Donghyuck. Your house is cool by the way, I've never seen that stuff with switches you use in cooking. We use coals in our town to cook. And what's that heater thing in the bathroom? It's my first time hearing of that, we boil water in my town to take warm baths. Sometimes we even just bath on a nearby lake."  
  
  
"It's called technology. You've never heard of it? Where do you come from, little boy?"  
  
  
"South Coast, and I'm not a little boy! I'm nineteen!"  
  
  
"Ah, South Coast, the peaceful but rural side of this island. How did you end up here?"  
  
  
"Was drunk last night, got lured in by the waves and passed out on the waters. Wasn't there a high tide around midnight? I must've floated away and ended up here. Peculiar, because I never expected to reach this far."  
  
  
Yukhei giggled. "To be frank, I find it peculiar too. Here's your skewers, by the way."

  
  
"Thanks."

  
. . .

  
Donghyuck went out to explore the town he'd never been to before, sporting Jungwoo's old tracksuit. No one was in the house at the moment anyway, for Jungwoo mentioned he'd be spending his time on the seashore to fish till nighttime, and Yukhei got no time to talk to him for he was busy with orders. It's clear to say Donghyuck wanted to kill boredom.  
  
  
When he passed by a street, all he saw were people working, laboring as they sweated profusely. They never looked up, not even once, so he supposed no one would care if he saw a passerby who never belonged to the place.  
  
  
All around him were stores with items sold off with not-really-cheap prices. Even Donghyuck himself can't buy any of them, but then again he only had cents in his home.  
  
  
The streets were monotonous to Donghyuck, as all he could see was toil, exertion, nothing else. He didn't even spot one smiling man or a child crying over its fallen lollipop like he'd see everyday in his town on his way to school. Was North Coast really this different from South Coast?  
  
  
On the corner of his eye, he spotted a plateau in a far distance. He remembered what Yukhei had told him.  
  
_  
"If you need friends, I think you'll get along with Mark."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Mark? Who's that? Sounds like a brand name to me."_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
"Mark Lee, he's a pitiful one. All that kid does in his daily life is climb up the plateau and read books. He's introverted, has been down ever since his parents passed away, and no one can brighten his dreadfully dull soul. But since you, Donghyuck, radiates energy that can be compared to the sun, I think you can entertain Mark and lift his spirit up, even just a tad bit. I believe you can do it, and if you can, I'll be glad to offer you a limited amount of my dumplings. You can also take fish skewers all you want."_  
  
_  
Oh, a friend_. Donghyuck grinned to himself before dashing off to the plateau. Maybe Mark Lee was his missing piece all along.

  
. . .

  
"I swear to god, I don't have the money! It's on my brother's hand! I can guarantee that I have nothing!" Dongyoung panicked in front of the hitmen standing by his door, who he'd assume were hired by the mafia he borrowed a debt from.  
  
  
"Your brother?" A short man wearing an Alexander McQueen rose embroidered suit jacket questioned.  
  
  
"Your brother's name, may we ask?" One of them inquired. Dongyoung was a bit  
  
  
"L-Lee Donghyuck. I don't know where he is, but he has the money. I promise."  
  
  
"We can track him easily, so make sure you're not inventing a non-existent person." The most intimidating of them all spoke, so Dongyoung flinched a bit at the cold voice.  
  
  
"Y-Yes sir, I swear. He ran off from home last night, and he has been missing ever since. He has the money with him."  
  
  
"Alright, Mr. Lee Dongyoung. We're sparing your life. But according to Mr. Lee Taeyong whom you borrowed from, if the debt isn't paid within three days, you'll be executed and that would be so humiliating." A man with a golden badge with 'Ten' engraved on it said mockingly, giving Dongyoung a taunting smirk. "Don't forget, your life is still on the line."  
  
  
Dongyoung quivered in fright. _I'm sorry, Donghyuck, but it's the only way for us to know where had you gone to._

. . . **  
  
**

Donghyuck took cautious steps towards the boy immersed in reading, planning to actually not surprise him. Donghyuck wanted to appear chill and friendly, not devilish and sinister.  
  
  
"Hey," Donghyuck sat down beside the older male.  "You're Mark Lee, right?"  
  
  
"Who are you?" Mark glanced at Donghyuck, turning away from the novel he was reading on hand.  
  
  
"I'm Lee Donghyuck, pleasure to be your friend." Donghyuck shot him a friendly smile. "The view is nice here, I now understand why you enjoy staying here."  
  
  
"What are you even doing here? How do you know me? Ah, that Yukhei bastard must've told you. I'm not seeking for a friend, I'm just soliciting for peace and freedom."  
  
  
"Then I respect you for that," Donghyuck stated, before shifting his gaze to the two tombstones in front of them. "Whose are these tombstones?"  
  
  
"And why should I tell?"  
  
  
"You're a hard nut to crack huh," Donghyuck huffed. "I'm Lee Donghyuck, nineteen years old. I live in South Coast, I am penurious, I can't even buy myself a new set of clothes. My favorite subject in school is Chemistry because I like mixing liquids all around, I rank 2nd in all of my classes because my bitchass friend Huang Renjun always take the throne. My favorite color is yellow because it's the color of the sun, I love swimming and had slept both by and afloat on the sea now. The first time it happened, I caught a severe fever causing me to skip school for days. About things that ruin my pride, I can't paint for shit let alone sketch. No one knows about this secret of mine, but I pissed my bed once when I was around 5. I almost burned our house down twice trying to make bibimbap. I'm the first in mom's Ugliest, Stinkiest, and Most Awful People list but she still makes me kimchi and pays my cheap tuition. I have a shitty brother but who cares about him? Dad's a voyager by the way, and he hasn't come back in a long time. Again, pleasure to meet you. Will that do?"  
  
  
"No," Mark simply rejected. "But did you just say you're from the other side of this island? How'd you get here?"  
  
  
"As I said, I slept afloat in the sea and it happened last night. It was also a shock to me that I ended up here this morning. As a heavy sleeper, no wonder I slept through waves and splashes without waking up. And because I eat a lot, I never sink!" Donghyuck gleamed with a twinkling smile. "Isn't that amazing?"  
  
  
"Absolutely not," Donghyuck didn't fail to see the flash of fear-stricken face on Mark. "You slept the whole night in a massive body of water? You crossed the line."  
  
  
"I didn’t cross the line, I drew one. Besides, I survived. I'm breathing completely fine, don't worry. May a shark had eaten me in my slumber, I'd be totally fine with it. After all, I love the ocean. I'm a paralian anyway."  
  
  
"You love the ocean?" Anxiety glinted on Mark's eyes. "I think we can't be friends then."  
  
  
"Why?" Donghyuck asked, curiosity shown across his face. "Oh, don't tell me you're thalassophobic? That's weird, because you're reading Elizabeth Fama's book, meaning you're fascinated in mermaids. And hey, mermaids are real! You want me to introduce you to one?"  
  
  
"No thanks, I doubt they even exist. I’m just interested in the plot of the story."  
  
  
"Enough of oceans and shit, let's talk about that later. I told you facts about me, can you tell me some? May I ask what really happened in this city? Why are people so laborious? And they even have advance technology. I only heard of telescopes in our Extraterrestrial Physics class, and even the benefits of the satellite. But the things you have at home, like the stove, dryer and heater in the bath, most likely all people in South Coast have never heard of those. The appliance we only use is refrigerator. We cook by burning coals."  
  
  
"It's because appliances like those are not needed for educational stuffs you learn in school. You ended up under Jungwoo and Yukhei's roof, I assume?"  
  
  
"I did."  
  
  
"You must've noticed that the two also have their own jobs. Yukhei's family runs the best restaurant in town, so he's busy with countless orders everyday. Jungwoo's the son of an expert sailman, so it's undeniable that he'd been sailing and fishing all around since childhood. You know why everyone in this side of the island is arduous as if their lives only revolve in artifacts and livelihood? It's because there was a tragedy that happened years ago. People recovered the whole town after the tragedy by working and working and only working as if their lives depended on it. Now it had become their tradition."

"Don't tell me your thalassophobic ass was developed by that tragedy," Donghyuck said. "I've heard about the volcanic eruption in 2005. Perhaps that's it?"

Mark bobbed his head. "I was 6 that time. The volcanic eruption was not inevitable, no one saw it coming. Due to that, the ocean surrounding us went berserk, causing a tsunami. The whole town was wiped out. Everyone tried to escape by boats to go to the South Coast, but some didn't make it. My parents were brought to their deaths. I drowned, but I was lucky enough to survive."  
  
  
"Hey, I'm always here for you, you know? Don't submerge too much in solitary, I'd like to be close with you. So, friends?" Donghyuck reached out his hand for the other to shake. Mark didn't say anything, but it was enough for Donghyuck that he at least accepted his hand.

. . .

"I'm home." Donghyuck greeted, closing the door. "Well, this is technically not my home but yeah."

  
"Where did you come from?" Jungwoo interrogated, dismantling the tangled ropes of the fishnet filled with an array of fishes.

  
"The plateau where Yukhei told me Mark was. I befriended him."

  
"Did he speak more than two words?" Yukhei butted in, but didn't turn away from his cooking.

  
"Two words? He spoke like fifty times twice that."

  
Jungwoo gawked. "Mark spoke around two hundred words?"

  
Yukhei beamed. "Oh my god, Donghyuck! He opened up to you! He never speaks to anyone more than two words! You've really befriended him!"

  
Donghyuck sheepishly smiled. "Not really, he's still closeted and sees me as an obnoxious, clingy person. But I'll try to get closer to him since we're opposites."

  
"Opposites? In what way?"

  
"I'm a paralian who loves the sea, and he's a thalassophobe."

  
"Ow shucks, Markie never befriends anyone who loves the sea. He even hates Jungwoo for working there."

  
"Figures. I'll take care of him, don't worry. Honestly, he's interesting to me."

. . .

"Good morning," Mark didn't shift away his gaze on his book. Donghyuck turned to the tombstones. "Good morning to you too, Mr. and Mrs. Lee. I'm Mark's friend who met him just yesterday in front of you. I'm willing to bring delight upon him. Please continue to rest peacefully."  
  
  
Mark looked up at him. "You talk more professionally than me, and I read."  
  
  
"And I'm normally like this when I don't read books that much." Donghyuck boasted. "Oh, you're reading Latin poems this time. You study Latin poetry? Oh well, I only know one Latin word and it's aequoreus."  
  
  
"You're really a paralian maniac huh. If I’m not mistaken, it means ‘of the sea’ or ‘bordering the sea’."  
  
  
"I am! And I love the sea so much I've learned related words. I have a favorite poem too. I only read it from my friend's book, but I was only able to borrow it once. Fortunate of me, I memorized the stanza because I felt enthralled."  
  
  
"Recite it then."  
  
  
" _Until you dare to dive_ _  
_ _and see the beauty in depth,_ _  
_ _you'll keep drowning in puddles_ _  
_ _running from the sea_ ."  
  
  
"That's from a quotation by someone in the social media," Mark said calmly. "How'd you discover that?"  
  
  
"That book I borrowed was a simple poetry collection book. I somehow found it on a random page and was mesmerized." Donghyuck replied. "Anyways, you hungry?"  
  
  
"No—" Mark's stomach spoke for him nonetheless. "Uh, yeah."  
  
  
Donghyuck laughed at the grumbling sound coming from the other's stomach. "Well then, I'll go to the bakery."  
  
  
"Do you even have money?"  
  
  
"Jungwoo gave me hundreds."

  
“Bills?”

  
“No,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Just coins, and I’m used to it. I lived like a peasant my whole life anyway.”

  
. . .

  
"Chittaphon, have you located Lee Donghyuck?"  
  
  
"Yes. He's currently in the North Coast."  
  
  
"Good. Get the money from him as much as possible."  
  
  
"We will do our best. I've told Taeil and Sicheng to move and do their jobs."  
  
  
"Alright, I see we're doing well. Update me what happens next. Tell those two I’ll give them a raise if they succeed."

"I will, sir."

. . .

"Excuse me?" A stranger called out to Donghyuck after the latter bought from the bakery among the alleyway. "Can I talk to you for awhile?"  
  
  
"Me?" Donghyuck pointed at himself with his index finger. The stranger nodded. "Oh, sure. Not that I mind."  
  
  
They went to lounge by a peaceful harbor where you can see the view of the sea clearly from the town although you can still get a good glimpse of the sailors tending to their boats as the others sailed away with their products, about to trade with neighboring islands.

"It's laborious, don't you think?" The red-haired male began, and Donghyuck could only nod. This was awkward for him.  
  
  
"I'm really sorry if you have to do something at the moment and I took your time," he added. "I want to get to know you more. You're Lee Donghyuck, right?"  
  
  
Donghyuck turned his head to him, startled. "How did you know? I haven't met more than three people in this town."  
  
  
"I'm acquaintances with Lee Dongyoung, so I figured. Don't you think it's illegal for him to be borrowing from a loan shark and never pay debts?"  
  
_  
Oh my god_. "If you're a police in disguise or some sort, please don't arrest him. I swear I can handle him. Just please don't, and I'll offer everything you want."  
  
  
"Rather, I'll go to jail with my boss' debt paid." The stranger said with a smile, but Donghyuck called it off as fake. "He borrowed millions. Millions, Donghyuck, millions! He would've borrowed gold from us instead of borrowing such a huge amount of money repetitively and never pay. Though I think if it was the other way around, then gold would've been easier for him. Anyone can dig gold underneath this island, but not if they don't hit a hard surface."  
  
  
"For someone whom I just met, you sure have a hard surface on your head," Donghyuck chuckled, trying all his best to act affable and execute what he'd just said as just a joke. "What's that on your ear?"  
  
  
"Oh this? It's called an in-ear monitor, I'm listening to the morning radio as we speak."  
  
  
"Oh I see, I bet you're rich enough to acquire that kind of technology product." Donghyuck stated. Little did he know, the man in front of him was listening to someone who’s guiding him as they talk, for the stranger was a spy sent to crack open whatever information they can get from Donghyuck.  
  
_  
"Say thank you. Act nice. Don't provoke the frail boy. Don't be too obvious for Satan's sake. Tell him to show what he got in his pockets."_ _  
_  
  
"Thank you, I love this pair and waited for months before they arrived from overseas. Nonetheless, do you have a penny?"  
  
  
"I do, but not much. Why do you ask?" Donghyuck maintained his composure. "Perhaps you're a thief trying to drag the cat out of my hat?"  
  
_  
"He said he doesn't have much. It's either he's being honest or excels in acting. I think he's honest though. And uh oh, we're caught. Hypnotize him, Taeil, and leave."_  
  
  
Taeil heaved a sigh and muttered, "alright." He snatched Donghyuck’s attention away from the harbor view, trapping the young one in a trance by taking out his zippo lighter. He made sure Donghyuck was dazed by the lit fire, and indeed he was.  
  
  
_“That boy loves the sea. According to my researches, he wants to be a voyager and discover a land, marking his name in history. That’s all I had gathered based on my analysis.”_

  
“Donghyuck-ssi,” the man called. Donghyuck didn’t take off his eyes from the fire. “Look over, over here, you’ll see an array of sea creatures.” The man shifted his lighter a bit by the waves beneath them, Donghyuck’s eyes following. The hypnotism working, Donghyuck did see what he was told so although it was just sea foams formed by the waves.

  
As if he was brought to dreamland, Donghyuck felt as if he was transited to paradise. The fence they were leaning on was now a railing of a ship, and tilting his head up, he caught a glimpse of everything you’d see in a wooden cruise ship; the crow’s nest, the three masts, and even the large fabrics hung from top to bottom being blown by the wind. Not only that, but he realized he was standing on a deck of the ship too. A smile was now plastered on Donghyuck’s face, eyes glimmering at the heavenly sight as he would call it.  
  
  
The man, Moon Taeil, exhaled as he talked to the person still on the line through his earpiece. "Sicheng, what do we do? That boy seems to not have the money at all!"  
  
_  
"Calm down, Taeil. We have no choice but to send the hitmen and ambush Lee Donghyuck."_  
  
  
Taeil scoffed as he left a spaced out Donghyuck still leaning on the fence, the latter gazing at the clear sky. "Why Donghyuck, not the brother? Lee Dongyoung's the one who brought this upon his nose."  
  
_  
"Listen here you nasty old geezer, I'm not Taeyong nor Johnny so I have no rights to decide what the gang is supposed to do. If we're bossed to hunt for Lee Donghyuck then Lee Donghyuck be it. I mean, we came here all the way from North Coast by Yuta's private helicopter, so it'd be too much of a waste if we give up early."_  
  
  
Taeil snickered, sliding his now capped lighter into his pocket. "You're right, Sicheng. Where did you learn all the morals, Mr. Professional Hacker? Not gonna lie, I'm amazed to say the least."  
  
_  
"Thanks, but Ten is calling you to his office. Bet it's about the number of Johnny's sluts so far."_

  
“Bet it isn’t. Ten’s a busy man nowadays. You bet? If I win then let me wear your Dries Van Noten bomber jacket. I love the cotton velvet fabric.”

. . .

  
"What took you so long?"  
  
  
Donghyuck panted from all the running and climbing up the plateau. Mark offered him a bottle of water to aid him. "I was hypnotized by someone who seemed like a con-artist who wanted my money. Like, one second he's in front of me by the fenced harbor view then next second I see myself on a HMS Victory ship as if about to sail off and explore the world through oceans. Is this town prone to crimes? If yes, that sucks. I want to go home."  
  
  
Mark nodded as to respond to the question. "Be careful next time, this part of the island is filled with people full of greed. Most of them feel as if they're powerful enough just by working to the point they can take advantage of other people by torturing them, especially the ones with low status. Sounds vile, if you ask me."  
  
  
"Okay then, but enough of this crime shit, it makes my head hurt. I'm not used to crimes as they've never existed in my hometown full of pleasant people. As much as I want to be a forensic investigator if ever I can't be a voyager like my dad, I can't actually handle snakes. Anyhow, I want to get to know you more. You've sparked interest within me."

Mark was about to open his mouth and reply but Donghyuck interrupted him, swatting away his hand.  
  
  
"If you need more information about me in exchange of yours, I'll tell you more about my family and the exact reason why I think the con-artist approached me. Actually my shitty brother is just a stepbrother, mom's a hoe but she's loyal to dad now, dad as in my dad! Hyung's dad is nowhere to be seen but when I was young, hyung would say 'ew, that man was probably preyed on by piranhas. Scary but satisfying if you would ask me,' so I thought he was never on good terms with stepdad." Donghyuck's lips curled. "Hyung's a reckless human being, he's been corrupted for some reasons no one knows but his boyfriend. He borrowed money from everyone and got tempted by an illegal loan shark. That loan shark is the boss of a dangerous underground mafia gang most likely staying in this island not for vacation, but to seek for more targets they could toy with. Dongyoung hyung's one of them, and now he has no way in paying the steep debt. He even bought himself a flashy Ann Demeulemeester shirt worth 1665 Dollars! He’s beyond rash and hasty, I hate him with all my organs."  
  
  
"This whole Too Much Information Trading is childish. You said too much personal information I didn't need to know. You really want to crack my shell wide open huh?" Mark heaved a deep, long sigh. "Okay, here I go. Ever since that tragedy happened I was adopted by a hotel owner. Okay hold up, that's a useless TMI. Regarding the well-kept secrets about North Coast that the other parts of the island never bothered to hear out, I guess I'll have to chatter. Listen up, this town is under a strict law regarding our jobs. Once an individual turns 21 years of age, he is required to toil and get himself a job that’ll be beneficial to the industry. I’m appointed to work as a blacksmith and I don’t like that idea at all. I injured myself once because of sharp metal, but my mother already decided my faith and signed the contract. Anyhow, I think it’s better than working in the sea field. I don’t want to collect abalones. I’m 20 years old at the moment, and will be turning 21 in less than two months. That’s why I’m trying to finish all novels before I go to the strenuous phase of life orbiting only around labor.”  
  
  
"Do you want to escape?" Donghyuck's hazel orbs radiated encouragement, even with his honey-like articulate voice. Mark felt it.  
  
  
"Maybe? I don't know."  
  
  
Donghyuck was about to flash a genuine smile that seemed like it's the most he had done in his whole life, but before it could even form, some unfamiliar people walked in the scene.  
  
  
"Excuse me, broke ass losers," spoke a cocky voice from behind them, Mark gradually placing down his book to see who had called.  
  
  
"Who on earth are you?" Donghyuck squinted at the men who were dressed like wealthy delinquents. One was even rocking a Nike Air Max Plus, the other an A. McQueen Argyle knit sweater, and another a green satin shirt from Dries Van Noten. Donghyuck wouldn’t hesitate to laugh at the one wearing a flashy Tweed Lurex pants, but he held it back since the atmosphere was tense.  
  
  
"Hitmen sent by our majesty Lee Taeyong."  
  
  
"Oh for heaven's damned sake," Mark would be lying if he can't imagine a huge vein popping on Donghyuck's head. "Why the hell am I being chased? You do know who I am, right? I'm the great peasant Lee Donghyuck, not Lee Dongyoung who'd recklessly borrow money just for gambling, pricey clothes and alcohol."  
  
  
"Your bro said you have the debt with you. Now, where is it?" The tallest among them stated, relaxed. Donghyuck sure was envious of the Heliot Emil deconstructed blazer he was wearing, but he shrugged the thought off. _Who cares? Money ain’t everything._  
  
  
"If you don't pay it right now and give us the millions, you'll be shot to death in any second. Consider your life latched safely if you pay the debt." The one wearing a Window 00 silk blended wool jacket added.  
  
  
"Wait, he _what_?"  
  
  
Donghyuck froze. Never would he thought Dongyoung would do that. But now that he did, Donghyuck was petrified. _He framed me?_  
  
  
Curses were tempting to slip off the tip of Donghyuck's tongue, but he gathered all his energy and acted courageous. "I can't even touch more than five dollars of money, how could a million possibly be my possession? I'm not a millionaire and never dreamt to be."  
  
  
The tallest didn't say anything. Keeping his straight face scared Donghyuck a little. He directed to the man standing beside him and gave a hand swat. The smaller man nodded at the signal and lifted his shotgun. Donghyuck panicked at the sight of a deadly weapon.  
  
  
Taking his forgotten existence into use, Mark discreetly grabbed onto Donghyuck's trembling hand and stayed like that for less than two seconds. Mark's novel book was covering their tangled fingers so it was less obvious for the hitmen to see. Before the one can even pull the trigger and shoot them to permanent slumbers, Mark launched from the ground, Donghyuck tailing behind with their connected hands.  
  
  
Donghyuck only got two things to complain about. First, Mark's a pretty fast runner that Donghyuck could barely keep up with his pace. He'd be dishonest if he declared he thinks Mark can't beat Mach 5. Second, the sudden runaway brought a tingling sensation to Donghyuck's heart. He wasn't certainly sure why.

Donghyuck heard the hitmen prattling on from afar. "Yuta, take care of the traps. Hansol, ambush them. I'll take a shortcut and catch them. You three, go back to the hideout and inform the others about Lee Donghyuck’s location. Report to Taeyong immediately."  
  
  
"Roger!"

  
"Mark, let's go to your home first. Take the things you need. We're really gonna escape."  
  
  
Mark didn't say anything, but Donghyuck knew the older got his memo. Their hands still intertwined even if it looked like Donghyuck was a dog dragged by its owner, they sprinted to a narrow alleyway and hid. The hitmen passed by and the next thing the two young men knew, the hitmen had lose track of them. When they exited the alleyway through the other side, Mark led Donghyuck to a motel down the lane. _Ah, Mark's home._  
  
  
Stepping foot inside, Mark rushed to the reception counter, his mum greeting him there. Donghyuck trailed behind.  
  
  
"Oh, what's the matter, Markie? You barely run."  
  
  
"Mum, can I talk to you?"  
  
  
"Of course, go right away, dearie! I have so, so much time."  
  
  
Mark took a deep breath. Donghyuck stayed silent in the corner as the middle-aged lady hadn't seen him yet.

"I never thought such a day would come, but mum, I'm going to escape. Get out of this town. I'm gonna flee from work and be a fugitive. Now that I'm an adult who must get a job, I want to continue doing the things I desire. I don't want to work at all." Mark expected a slap to greet his face, but instead the lady gave him a tender smile.  
  
  
"I understand. Go on an adventure you never thought you'll go on. Do the things that make you happy. Be yourself, Mark. Those are the keys to a successful life."  
  
  
Mark felt as if he was about to burst into tears and wail like a toddler. But that didn't happen, for he kept his composure and nodded.  
  
  
"Thank you so much mum, but what about the contract? My mother already signed it."  
  
  
"I'll burn it. I'll eliminate the proof. It triggers your hatred, so why shall it still exist? Leave everything to me, Mark, just go on with your life and break free from whatever is holding you back down. Hurry, pack and go."  
  
  
Mark gave her a last endearing hug, holding back a sob. He then dashed upstairs, where Donghyuck assumed his room might be.  
  
  
The lady shifted her gaze to Donghyuck, who flinched at her stare. He only trembled when she gave him a warm smile as if she had been doing that ever since birth.

"A new guest? I have lots of vacant rooms, don't worry. Mayhaps you can stay at Room..."  
  
  
"Uh, eh I-I'm Mark's friend– I mean, he's going on an adventure with me. Mark told me about you, and oh, you're so nice."

"Donghyuck," the lady muttered. Donghyuck only stared at her back sheepishly. "Oh dear Donghyuck, I see you're the friend he talked about! He spoke more than two words to you, didn't he? Oh goodness, you have some impact on him, I guess. Mark told me about you too, he says you're kind of cute. And he's not wrong!"  
  
  
Footsteps came stomping down the stairs and came along with a loud whine. "Mum! I never said that!"  
  
  
Donghyuck blushed. _Mark called me cute?_

  
"Well, that was quick." Donghyuck commented upon seeing Mark now in front of him with a beige-colored tote bag.  
  
  
"Be safe on your adventure, kids. As much as I want to meet you again, never come back to North Coast again because in a few months, they'll recruit young people into working as they would knock on every townspeople's doorstep and seek for a jobless person. This side of the island is next to power-hungry, and it's better for you to run off."  
  
  
"Thank you so much, mum. I'll miss you. Thank you for all the years you raised me and took care of me. I'm sorry if I can't pay you back, but I love you, mum."  
  
  
"I don't need any payback. Just take care of Donghyuck, that's all I want."

Donghyuck stifled a laugh. Mark pretended to not hear that.  
  
  
In a moment, Donghyuck and Mark were gently shoved out of the motel. Upon remembering they were still targets as of the ongoing chase, Mark panicked. "Where do we go now?"  
  
  
"Quick, I need to go to Jungwoo hyung's house and retrieve some sandals! I can't go home barefoot or else mom would rebuke me!"  
  
  
Mark only bobbed his head and took his arm tenderly. They began to run again, this time headed to the fisherman's rigid house made from stone.  
  
  
Donghyuck violently knocked on the wooden door, relieved when Jungwoo answered it. Mark sensed someone hiding not far away from them, but he tried to positively think it's not one of the hitmen. His instinct told him otherwise.  
  
  
"Oh hey, Donghyuck! And... Mark! Haven't seen you in a while!"  
  
  
Donghyuck, in a hurry, pushed Jungwoo in and dragged Mark inside too, slamming the door shut. Jungwoo raised an eyebrow at the exaggerated actions.  
  
  
"Is there something wrong, you two?"  
  
  
"Hyung, I've told you about the issue with my brother. It's a long story but I'm being chased by some hitmen right now, and perfect timing because I wanna go back home and then here's Mark who wants to escape this town too so here we are," Donghyuck exhaled, "about to leave. Together."  
  
  
Jungwoo noticed the packed bag Mark was carrying, and he understood the situation right away. Jungwoo then ran to pack new snacks Yukhei left in the kitchen, putting them on plastic ziplock bags for he knew they would leave by sailing away. No one would want their snacks to get drenched in saltwater.  
  
  
"Take my old clothes, Donghyuck. Consider them as my gifts to you."  
  
  
"Oh may the heavens bless you, hyung!" Donghyuck exclaimed as he ran to the guest room where he stayed as a temporary member of Jungwoo and Yukhei's household.  Donghyuck hastily packed the clothes on a thin shoulder bag, one that Jungwoo told him to leave the town with it. He placed in not only the clothes, but also the self-care stuffs Jungwoo bought him from the market. Pricey lotions were one of them.  
  
  
After, Jungwoo gave the packed dumplings and skewers to Mark. When Donghyuck came out of the guest room,  Jungwoo hugged him tight like a mother would. "Wear the sandals I gave you. It was really nice having you around, and I'm sad that we haven't even known you for more than two days but I guess this is for the better. Be safe back on your home, and don't sleep on seashores again."  
  
  
Donghyuck chuckled. "Yeah mom, I will."  
  
  
Jungwoo then faced Mark and patted him on the shoulder. "Escaping from the hands of the law, huh? Sneaky move there, young guy. Nonetheless, please be safe on your way. Oh, and since you're thalassophobic, I hope you don't mind Donghyuck doing things to save your ass anytime."  
  
  
Donghyuck giggled. "You really can read me well, hyung."  
  
  
Their chat was interrupted by loud knocks on the door. Back to being alarmed, Jungwoo hitched his breath.

"Quick, go to the backyard and run!" Jungwoo whisper-yelled as the two did as they were told. "Good luck in absconding. Please do set foot into South Coast with each your bodies still in one piece."  
  
  
When Mark and Donghyuck disappeared to the backyard, Jungwoo opened the door and was not frightened for life the moment he saw only two sumptuous men.  
  
  
"Sorry for the bother, but we saw our target go this way. Is he here?"  
  
  
"You didn't have to ask, Yuta you dumbo. Of course he would be here. You saw him open the damn door."  
  
  
Jungwoo flashed them a polite smile, feigning innocence. "Target? I'm sorry, but I think you're accusing the wrong house."  
  
  
"He's lying, I saw Lee Donghyuck enter this stone house. C'mon let's snoop inside, Johnny."

The hitmen went inside Jungwoo's house, one of them even disrespecting Jungwoo when he intentionally bumped his shoulder on Jungwoo's. Jungwoo sighed. He only had one wish. _Mark and Donghyuck, please go home safely._  
  
  
On the other hand, Mark and Donghyuck were still on the run. One of the hitmen, whose name is Hansol as Donghyuck assumed, chased them ever since he caught them get out of Jungwoo's backyard. _Wait, wasn't his job to ambush us? Where's the tall guy and tiny guy?_  
  
  
Not even sure where they were supposed to go, they just ran and ran, legs not giving up as much as they were already running out of energy.  
  
  
What Mark and Donghyuck definitely didn't know was how they were headed up a hill, not knowing they'll end up to a cliff later on. And oh well, they did so, and Hansol's ambushment did go well.  
  
  
Donghyuck had an undisturbed expression, not even bothering about the fact that one more step and he'll fall into the waters beneath the cliff. Mark on the other side was a mess, as Donghyuck would like to call it. He kept screaming and clutching his head upon the sight of the oceans several feets under him, and Donghyuck could only roll his eyes.

It didn't take long for the other two hitmen to arrive, backing Hansol up. Yuta had his shotgun ready, and Donghyuck recognizes him as the gun guy from earlier when Mark first started the runaway.

  
"Hey, why are you looking down there?" Mark questioned, voice a bit shaky from fear. "You know I have a great fear of oceans. It's better to just be shot—"

  
"Being shot won't do. You'll die like a coward."

  
"Of course. But I will die when I drown too."

  
"Let me try to persuade them. So you go first, go first—" Mark frantically yelled when Donghyuck pushed him a bit closer to the end of the cliff, feeling relieved when he got control of his balance. That didn't stop him from lashing out on Donghyuck. "Okay okay wait a minute! Wait, wait, wait! What's wrong with you?!"

  
Donghyuck looked at the hitmen, most likely for the last time. He caught Johnny swatting his hand at Yuta, prompting him to shoot. Without hesitation, Donghyuck grabbed onto Mark's bony wrist. The trigger has been shot, and Mark still stood on his ground.

  
Mark, who would've preferred being shot, was smoothly pulled down by Donghyuck, who had already hopped off the cliff and welcomed by the ocean.

  
They plunged into the waters, forming a violent plash. From the top of the cliff, Johnny dramatically shrieked as Yuta hysterically wailed like a child and fell to the ground.

  
“WE LOST THEM! TAEYONG IS GONNA BE UTTERLY DISTRAUGHT!”

  
“CALL THE THREE CHICKLINGS TO SEARCH FOR THEM. NOW!”

  
At Johnny's command, Hansol whipped out his cellular device from his pocket, immediately dialing Hendery's number.

. . .

Plummeting straight to the sea, Mark almost fainted. Donghyuck noticed Mark being petrified when he didn't move an inch. Propelling towards him, Donghyuck wrapped his own body into his, reassuring his safety.

  
Mark only stared at him with terrified eyes. It was a shock for Donghyuck that he can open his eyes underwater. Donghyuck wished they can speak, but either way they'll look like stupid fishes and still have to hold their breaths.

  
Mark felt numb. Being in the spot he feared the most made him appalled. He hoped it was just a nightmare, but no, everything was real. The sea was real and Donghyuck dragging him into it to flee away from a gang of hitmen was real. He's numb, but he can feel how the waters embraced him. Touched him. Engulf him as he was about to suffocate.

  
He saw Donghyuck face him, looking heartily concerned. He can sense the younger being worried. Mark can't do anything about it. His past was about to haunt him anytime and he'll be traumatized to death again.

  
His memories flashed and he remembers how he drowned during the volcano eruption. The volcano had erupted unexpectedly it caused a havoc to the north side of the island, its sudden destruction sending tsunamis to the island as it was surrounded by a vast body of water.

_  
“MARK, TAKE THE BOAT AND GO!” His father had shouted at him at that time, pushing him towards the overloaded seashore. His father was so occupied by Mark himself that he didn't see the coconut tree behind him, its root now uprooted and fell on him. Panicking people were everywhere, boats were being taken and stolen and Mark knew he had to escape out of this tragedy._

_  
Mark ran to the boats despite his injured feet from all the debris and sharp rocks that scratched his skin. He saw Jungwoo and Yukhei already off the seashore, sailing away on a raft with strangers that were also desperate to get away from the island.  
  
_

_Looking back for the last time, Mark gave his father a pitiful look. He was unfortunate and certainly sure this tragedy will spook him for the rest of his life. He had just witnessed his mother get burn by the raging lava whilst the family of three tried to flee out their house, and his father was killed ridiculously by a coconut tree. Definitely unfortunate.  
  
_

_Jumping to a boat filled with strangers, no one minded him. He knew they were all desperate to get away just as he was. Now that the small boat was full with occupants, someone grabbed the paddle and swiftly sailed away.  
  
_

_Mark thought they would all be safe as of now, but that wasn't the case. The volcano erupted again and emitted a strong black smoke into the sky. The waters went wild once again and at that moment, the ones riding boats and rafts were doomed to death. The sea beneath them undulated, some boats breaking at the harsh motion. Waves came surging, causing Mark's boat to flip. Then, Mark choked on water as he didn't prepare his breath before sinking down, down to the dark depths of the sea. His hand hopelessly reached out to the light he can see from above, his weak eyes gradually closing.  
  
_

The next thing Mark knew, his face was cupped and his lips were brushing against the same pair but someone else's, whose were plump and soft. It's obviously no other than Donghyuck, and Mark would be lying if he said it didn't calm his nerves down.

The kiss didn't last long, for the next thing Mark knew he was being dragged upwards. The motion was smooth since they were in waters, so nothing really pained but their oppressed lungs. Once their heads popped out of the waters, Mark let out a violent cough as Donghyuck caught on to his own breath.

“You okay, Mark?”

Mark flailed his arms. “No! Like, what the hell, I almost died back there! I–”

“Mark–”

“I can't stand this! I'm afraid, Donghyuck, I feel like I'm gonna die!”

“Mark, calm down!” Donghyuck intertwined their fingers, his other hand wrapping around Mark's neck to hold him close. “I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of. The waters won't kill you if you stop thinking about it.”

Mark softened at Donghyuck's touch. Did he just unlock a secret side of Donghyuck?

“Keep flapping your feet, we have nowhere to step on. Hold your breath too. C'mon, we're about to go on a journey.”

Mark insisted, paranoid that the sea would strangle him if he didn't hold his breath. Same goes for his feet, he's paranoid about something seizing it. Ah, perks of a phobia, really.

Donghyuck grasped his bony hand as they hurled towards the south. They were not far from the borderline of the island, but all that matters is they're swimming to Donghyuck's home.

Mark sticks to Donghyuck, letting the boy pull his arm the whole time. For some reasons Mark couldn't figure out why Donghyuck was diving deeper with him closely tailing behind, till he saw a school of fishes pass by.

Mark held back a scream, keeping his mouth close underwater. Donghyuck pointed at the coral reefs connected to the seabed, then to the colorful fishes unfazed by their presences. Thanks to it still being noon, he can see clearly due to the daylight from above the sea. This is Mark's first encounter with fishes real close, and he didn't expect them to be that of no harm. He had to admit it; marine life is actually amusing, even the habitat looks congenial. He's just a coward.

Mark met Donghyuck's proud eyes. He can somehow read Donghyuck's mind. _Isn't it beautiful?  
  
_

Mark nodded. _Yeah._  Donghyuck further lunged by skillfully swinging his arms as they passed by more fishes of diverse species. Mark spotted a huge starfish about the size of his head, causing him to hysterically flail his limbs again when Donghyuck elbowed him on the stomach. Mark winced at the sudden attack, though Donghyuck on the other hand was relieved it prevented Mark from flailing longer.

 _Relax, it's harmless_. Donghyuck strengthened his grip on Mark’s body, and the latter did relax. They continued to dive further, as Mark identified some of the species they encountered; seahorses, turtles, sponges – they all looked splendid together in one habitat. Thing is, Mark got bitten by a jellyfish. He silently cried and whined at the injury, but Donghyuck had no time to check on him and tend to his wound.

Donghyuck went up when he sensed a seashore nearby. Still holding their breaths, Donghyuck swam upwards and rose first above the waters, exhaling deeply to regain his air. Mark did the same a second later.

Looking at his left, Donghyuck did see an unfamiliar seashore about 20 feet away from where they were. “Quick, let's go there.”

 

It didn't take long for them to dive and finally set foot into rocks first then to moist sand. There was no one guarding the coast nearby, not even a sailor or fisherman, but Donghyuck did spot a wooden boat on the side.

“I think we're at the West Coast. Let's take that boat, I'll row.” Donghyuck was about to approach the boat when Mark spoke. Donghyuck turned to see the older boy helplessly sprawled on the sand, his outfit and hair sprinkled with sand. Donghyuck had no time to tease for he too himself is coated with sand, but lesser.

“I can't walk!” Mark hissed. “My ankle stings!”

Donghyuck groaned, walking back to Mark. He steadied him with his arm now resting around Donghyuck's shoulder. Donghyuck carried him even though they both weighed heavier with their drenched baggy clothes, especially Donghyuck with Jungwoo's old exorbitant hoodie and track pants.

Donghyuck laid Mark on the boat and with all his might, he pushed the boat towards the waters. Detaching the paddle from the boat, Donghyuck was about to row when Mark opened his mouth.

“Are you sure you wanna steal a boat? Jesus Christ I'm frightened for life to go back! I just got bitten by a damn jellyfish, why can't we just take a transportation in town? I figured you're a wild man, I say we can hijack a carriage without having to pay bills!”

Donghyuck took a deep breath, certainly not having any of Mark's complaints. Nonetheless, he retorted back. “You can't walk. I hate to carry you and your heavy ass. We're wet and that would attract people. We won't last more than fifteen steps from here.”

“But what if the boat flips? We'll drown! Die on our deathseabeds! I–”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, lips pursued in annoyance. “I'm sorry Mark, but as you heard from Jungwoo hyung, I have to do this.”

Mark only narrowed his eyebrows. Without expecting anything, Donghyuck swiftly hit Mark's head hard with the paddle. Mark zonked away, collapsing on the surface of the boat.

“Tsk, what a bigmouth loser.” Donghyuck grunted. He rammed the wooden paddle on the waters, creating wavelets.

Then away under the scorching sunlight they sailed.

. . .

Sunset had started to glisten above the waters, its reflection loftily gleaming. Donghyuck's arms were about to give up any minute now. Rowing really isn't his type, now that he'd been doing it for hours already.

Grunting, he rowed a little bit more, making a few pushes towards the seashore he considered his second home. They were near, just a few more rows.

The seashore is now clearly visible in sight, and Donghyuck couldn't be happier than that. Thrilled, he briskly rowed again and again, not heeding that Mark had woken up from his slumber just behind him. Donghyuck only found out when he heard an ear-piercing scream, not really staggered when it was Mark.

The older male almost lost his balance upon seeing he's surrounded by waters. Donghyuck frowned at him and his actions, and alas Mark stumbled too far and caused the boat to flip enough for the two of them to topple.

Donghyuck choked on water, not expecting the boat to keel thus he wasn't ready to breathe. On the other hand, Mark kept thrashing around, and Donghyuck couldn't help but shield himself from the violent splashes. When Mark calmed down, Donghyuck immediately lunged and seized his wrist for like the tenth time that day, preventing him from sinking further and eventually drown.

“HYUCK I'M GONNA DIE HOLY SHIT MY LIFE IS GONNA END HERE–”

“Nickname terms now are we?” Donghyuck smirked as he struggled to flip the boat with just one arm, the other one hanging onto Mark.

“That's not important, this sea will murder me in any moment–” Mark didn't get to finish his sentence when Donghyuck hurled Mark's body on the boat which he had successfully upturn. Mark mewled at the pain on his butt that landed on the boat, as Donghyuck didn't climb up the boat to row. Instead, he grasped on the stern of the boat and started swimming, the boat steadily moving forward with him as they headed towards the seashore. Donghyuck effortlessly pulled the boat thanks to the smooth waters.

Mark was amazed as to how Donghyuck had such strong arms and at his unity with the waters. He would be lying if he said he wasn't fascinated by Donghyuck's insane talent.

At last they finally reached the seashore. Donghyuck plopped on the sand, extremely tired and exhausted. Mark climbed out of the boat despite his paralyzed ankle and collapsed along the younger boy, both men not minding about the sand smearing their damp clothes.

With the sun about to bid farewell by the horizon, it certainly was a romantic sight to never miss.

“That was quite an adventure.” Mark said out of nowhere. Donghyuck just nodded, sitting up straight to view the sunset.

“We've reached home, but I'm not ready to show myself to my mom and friends yet. Not after more than a day of ditching this place without a trace.”

“It's okay, I guess. You can take your time.”

“Yeah well. Anyways, you alright? Anywhere hurts? Your ankle? How is it?”

“It still stings and I can't walk.”

Donghyuck analyzed the spot, brushing it off. “It's just a blob. Mom can treat it when we get home.”

“Sure thanks. What was that kiss back there by the way?”

Donghyuck froze, letting out a sheepish laugh. “Aha, that was nothing. I just wanted you to relax.”

“Thank you,” Mark's tongue rolled off. “I got a long glimpse of my horrifying past again so I panicked. Then you were there with me. As much as I hate to say it, you actually calmed me down.”

“You're welcome, I'm glad to know my kisses are effective.” Donghyuck winked. He leaned down to Mark's ankle and gave the injury a peck.

Mark then pointed at his wrist that had a squeeze mark, the one that Donghyuck grabbed on for almost the whole day. Donghyuck got the memo and therefore kissed it too.

Donghyuck fondly smiled at Mark, hoping he was contented. However, Mark pointed on his lips.

Donghyuck lightly punched him on the shoulder. “Oh c'mon, don't be cringy.”

“Just do it.” Mark demanded. “The sea is still touching my foot and I'm afraid. Calm my nerves down.”

Donghyuck had no choice but to do it. He tilted his head to get a better angle, but froze again. Mark's impatience took over himself and instantly closed the gap between their lips, their eyes shut close.

The kiss, at first, was agonizingly slow as Donghyuck was hesitant. Mark was gentle but didn't resist in devouring. The kiss ended up in passion, and Donghyuck finally gave in and kissed back.

Donghyuck pulled away when he heard someone's complaints echoing from afar, astounded when he recognized the voice.

“I swear to god if another day passes without Donghyuck coming home I'm gonna rip Jeno's head out of sheer anger– WAIT WHAT THE ACTUAL GODDAMN FUCK–”

“Jaemin?” Donghyuck drawled.

Jaemin was petrified right there on his spot, not saying anything. He was too flabbergasted to say something, and not long after, Jeno came in the scene with hurried steps stomping on the sand, eyes not leaving Jaemin as he dashed to his side.

“I heard you scream, what's the matter?” Jeno questioned, but when Jaemin didn't acknowledge his presence and still had his eyes glued to the scene, Jeno followed his stare.

“WHAT,” Jeno squeaked, repetitively blinking. “WAIT, IS THAT REALLY DONGHYUCK OR AM I HALLUCINATING?”

“Get the others,” Jaemin mumbled to Jeno almost incoherently. Jeno followed right away and ran somewhere out of the scene.

Donghyuck walked up to Jaemin, who hadn't moved an inch ever since he saw Donghyuck after days of him nowhere to be found.

“Hey Jae,” Donghyuck waved a hand in front of his face. Jaemin blinked. “Are you alright?”

“How can I be alright after seeing my bestfriend who had been gone for too long kissing someone who's definitely not from our town?” Jaemin spat. He shifted his glare from Donghyuck to Mark. “Who's this?”

“He's Mark Lee, my–”

“Your boyfriend? Oh well, I should've known!”

Donghyuck was flustered, looking down to avoid Jaemin's keen orbs.

“So what on earth happened? How did you come home? Where did you come from? Don't tell me you rowed all the way here with that boat?”

“It's a long story, Jaemin, and yes we rowed all the way here. Took me intense hours but hey, who cares? I'm here now!” Donghyuck held his hands out, gesturing for Jaemin to hug him. Jaemin pulled him into an embrace, and Mark couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

The hug didn't last long as it ended on the same time as a familiar stern voice sounded not far away from them. Donghyuck saw Jeno come in with the person along with the rest of his friends.

“LEE DONGHYUCK,”

Before Donghyuck could run away for his life, Jaemin pulled him with a menacing grin as a sign of betrayal. _Not more than a minute ago we were hugging and now he's letting my mom berate me in front of everyone? Nasty traitor you are, Na.  
  
_

With Jaemin not letting go of Donghyuck's arm, Mrs. Lee pranced towards her son and smacked his head without a warning. She didn't forget to flick his ear too, Donghyuck eliciting a sharp ‘ow!’ right after.

In the corner of his eye, Donghyuck caught Jeno mouthing at him with an uneasy face.

_You got lots of explaining to do.  
  
_

. . .

It was a tranquil night, the stars shimmering high on the sky. There sat Donghyuck and Renjun next to each other, just two of them alone by the seashore. Jeno and Jaemin insisted they stay inside their shelters because of the cold air, Chenle and Jisung were already put to bed, and Mark was off to somewhere wandering around town. Anyhow, Mark would be staying at Jaemin's hut since he has a guest room rather than at Donghyuck's whose hut is too cramped there's barely any space.

It certainly has been a long day for Donghyuck. He got shouted at by his mother in front of everyone else and his friends swore to never let him forget it. Nonetheless, he didn't put his pride down and shrugged it off.  
  
  
"You know what, Donghyuck, so much has happened when you disappeared."  
  
  
"Oh? What did I miss?"  
  
  
"First off, your mom tried to find Dongyoung but he hid in shame. No one knows where he is, but most are hoping he's at Chenle's brother's. Second, Jeno and Jaemin got together. It started when Jaemin was the only capable one to deal with Jeno's hungover, and it eventually reached to the peak where Jeno confesses. Mrs. Na? You would be surprise, Hyuck. She abused Jaemin for his sexuality and relationship, then Chenle filed her and had her brought to court and arrested. Third, you missed a big test in Biological Science."  
  
  
Donghyuck snorted. "About the first one, pfft, as if I care. He told the gang that I have his debt and framed me. It's alright though, if not for the hitmen chasing me and Mark then we wouldn't have gotten together and go home safely. And for the second, I'm not even surprised. I'm glad Chenle did the right thing. Biological Science? Oh shucks, I guess I'll have to fail that subject."  
  
  
"Yeah, well. What about you, what happened when you were literally on the other side of the island? When I saw you again after you went missing, the first thing I thought was 'wow, where did those new sandals come from?'"  
  
  
"They belong to someone who took care of me when I ended up there. He gave me his old clothes and I felt spoiled because they're too pricey. If I wear them, I'll look like a walking diamond. And shhh about the sandals, I lost Dongyoung hyung's pair when I was washed away by the sea."  
  
  
"If you say so." Renjun uttered. "Do you know what day is it tomorrow?"  
  
  
Donghyuck shook his head. "No, the last time I looked at my calendar was weeks ago."  
  
  
"It's Princess Astrid of Belgium's birthday. Don't forget! We learned that in Social Studies!"  
  
  
"Aw right, then that means a day more till my birthday. Thanks for the reminder 'Jun, but honestly I would like it more if my birthday was now."  
  
  
Renjun smirked. _Hah, booboo the fool.  
  
_

. . .

The next morning, Donghyuck woke up when the sunlight became too bothersome for him to handle. He paused for awhile before getting out of bed, examining his room. He missed his house, that's for sure, and he'd be lying if he said the bed back in Jungwoo and Yukhei's guest room was better. He had his own cozier bed, one that has been his since birth.

  
Donghyuck walked out of his room with thoughts streaming his head. _Living the rich and industrious life surely is something, but I'd still prefer the world where I come from. Unreliable peasant with almost no money, or broke ass student that studies in a cram school but ironically prestigious at the same time? I'd love to hear that as an insult, and no matter what I'll always take it as a compliment._  
  
  
"Donghyuck honey?" Mrs. Lee called out from the kitchen, seeing her son pass by the living room.

“Yes mom?”

“Are you free today?”

“Yes, but I’d like to go to the seashore and–”

“Then can you do errands? Wash the laundry by the river? Fetch water from the nearby well? Cook lunch? Sweep the floors and clean the house?”

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s with all the sudden errands–”

“Please, Donghyuck? I have to meet up with the mayor.”

Mrs. Lee dashed out of the house right away before Donghyuck could speak. The young man frowned. _But mom is in bad terms with the mayor?  
  
_

. . .

Donghyuck spent most of the day doing house chores. He wasn't really pleased with the amount of things to do, and he hadn't even spare himself a minute to revise his school works. Donghyuck scrunched his nose at the thought. _Renjun breathed, that walking book surely won't hesitate to let me copy his homeworks.  
  
_

He struggled a bit in walking out of their small hut with a weighty wooden basket full of laundried clothes. Donghyuck squinted at the beaming sunlight, startled a bit from the bright rays. Nonetheless, he grunted and went on to the two rods a bit far away from each other by a few feet connected with a string. Donghyuck took out clothespins one by one and hung the clothes for them to dry under the sun.

Minutes passed by as the clothes in the basket kept reducing and reducing. Donghyuck kept huffing due to his fatigue, but he chose to continue on and shook another shirt before lining it on the string and pinned it with two clothespins.

Donghyuck was about to reach out for the remaining pants in the basket only to notice someone now holding the pants. Donghyuck watched him pin it on the string with a scowl on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck hissed.

“Why? Is it bad to check on you?” Mark scoffed.

“It's not that, I just thought you're busy strolling around the town.”

“I almost got lost on my way,” Mark calmly stated. “I need company. I need you to go with me.”

Donghyuck sighed. “Mark, you're capable. Go by yourself, I'll just be a nuisance.”

Mark shot Donghyuck a glare that didn't last long. He grabbed the teen's hand causing him to lose balance and stumble a bit.

“Hey, if you want me to go with you that bad then take me to the seashore first–”

“Where's the local bookstore? I figured I'd like to go there.” Mark interrupted and Donghyuck can't help but glower at him. Donghyuck had no choice but to let Mark drag him away as they head to the town.

Passing by the market was exasperating to Donghyuck since there were barely any room for an apple to fall. The market was crowded and the isle was to. People were everywhere due to the fruits and vegetables being in season.

“It's jam-packed here. Can we–” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows when he spotted three familiar people among the crowd. Their backs were facing him, so he couldn't be sure who they are but knowing them very well, Donghyuck can't be mistaken that it's Jaemin with Jaehyun and Dongyoung. As far as Donghyuck can see, they seemed to be buying meat. “Wait, aren't those–”

“Yeah right it's jam-packed!” Mark rapidly said, dragging Donghyuck away by the wrist and pushed to the crowd. They stopped at a narrow alleyway as both panted to catch on to their breaths. Donghyuck frowned in frustration.

“What the hell was that back there?”

“Sorry, I saw that bookstore over there and got excited,” Mark slipped away, but Donghyuck was too dumb to notice the obvious lie.

“If you say so...” replied Donghyuck. _No way those three back there were Dongyoung hyung with Jaemin and Jaehyun hyung. Jaemin's on good terms with my brother? Jaehyun hyung's alright and can walk? Them buying meat? No way.  
  
_

Not long after, Donghyuck sluggishly tailed behind Mark as they made their way in the bookstore, books displayed on every shelves. It was both their first time here, even Donghyuck who had lived in this town his whole life. It's not that he hated books, he just had no money.

“You're really fond of books huh,” Donghyuck said as Mark ogled the books as if they're the headlines of a newspaper.

“So what? I'd rather lost myself in them than in you.” Mark didn't stutter, his cold voice teething. “No one wants to look at your eyes and get lost in them.”

Donghyuck chortled, dramatically clutching his chest. “Damn, you stabbed my pride as if you didn't force me to kiss you.”

Donghyuck looked up to see Mark's reaction, only realizing the older male was no longer there. Mark probably ran off to another isle and purposely left a whiny Donghyuck, to which Donghyuck sighed.

 

 _He hates me, nice my dear self._ Donghyuck slapped himself. _Wait, What am I even thinking? That fool doesn't love me back as much as I do! He hasn't even taken me out yet!  
  
_

“Sir, are you alright?” The saleslady inquired.

“Well yeah, I guess.” Donghyuck snorted at his own response before shrugging it off. A book resting on top of the shelf beside him had caught his attention. The cover was creatively neat, the title was emphasized well, details were printed with the right fonts, and even the illustration conveyed beauty and pretty minimalism.

By the title bolded in clean black, Donghyuck knows the story is about a poor couple who meets each other through sailing by rafts. The setting revolved in poverty and into the industrial face of an island, quite similar to how his life had always been. Donghyuck would badly want to read it. He's curious as to how the end would turn out. How his life can turn out later on.

“Would you like to buy that book, sir?” The same sales lady questioned, but Donghyuck paid her no mind and turned away from the book with a pout. _As much as I want to buy it, I'm broke! So devastatingly broke!  
  
_

“Sorry, I'll buy another time,” Donghyuck apologetically stated, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “You know how most people are in this coast. Pennies are rare, and there's much more papers from textbooks than all the bills that exist here.”

The saleslady understood and chose to not bother the young teen anymore. When Donghyuck had left the isle to waltz into another, Mark went to look for the book he heard Donghyuck talking about just a few seconds ago from the other isle. He had been listening all the time, he was just a coward to face Donghyuck especially when he's still handling a prank with several other people. He was to act mean and austere on purpose, but he hoped he didn't press any of Donghyuck's button or else it would've led him to his terrible death.

“How much is this?” Mark faced the saleslady who found herself busy with arranging the shelf next to the one the particular book was on.

“1060 Won.”

Mark raised an eyebrow. _It's that damn cheap?  
  
_

“I'll buy this, but please don't let the pissy guy see.”

. . .

“Mark, I'm tired,” Donghyuck whined. “I just wanted to rest at home after spending a day doing errands and walking around town with you,”

Mark didn't flinch at his statement. He got his point, it was obvious from Donghyuck's lethargic actions that he was running low on stamina. Mark felt the guilt clawing on his heart for wearing out Donghyuck when it's his special day.

Mark stepped closer to Donghyuck, pulling him close to a hug. Mark pressed their bodies together to the point Donghyuck could feel the warmth from his cotton scarf and trench coat. His clothes weren't expensive, but Donghyuck felt ashamed of the fact he's close with someone who could afford something pricey.

“I'm sorry, Hyuck,” Mark muttered under his breath, just audible for Donghyuck to hear. He didn't care if the few people with them inside the boutique were staring at them. All he care for was Donghyuck and only Donghyuck anyway.

“It's okay, Mark. I'm just tired, you didn't have to take that seriously. I'm fine.”

“You're not,” Mark wipes the dripping sweat on Donghyuck's forehead with a handkerchief. “You're not fine. You're all fatigued up!”

“And whose fault is that?” Donghyuck gritted his teeth. “First was mom, and now it's you.”

Mark pretended to not hear the younger. “It's sunset, Hyuck. Let's go home.”

The orange light of the sun peeked through the glass windows of the store, giving off a tranquil feeling. As much as Donghyuck wanted to go home, he loved sunsets. The orange ball from the sky saying its farewells, how twilight or dusk was to show up in any minute, how it gets darker and darker every second; Donghyuck loved them all, so he figures there was another thing Mark didn't know about him yet.

“No, fool,” Donghyuck twitched his upper lip in annoyance. “How can we be together if you barely know anything about me? I hate to go home when it's sunset, and it's my habit to go to the seashore the moment the sun is about to go bye bye, watch it go down and disappear from the horizon before I go home straight to eat dinner. And after dinner I do homeworks, lock myself in my room for awhile then go out, visit the seashore again, do stargazing and stay up for absolutely no reason. It's practically part of my everyday life that never changes whether I have school or not.”

“Were you trying to imply how can we be romantically together if I barely know you?”

Donghyuck paused. Then he muttered, “I was.”

. . .

The sun was still visible whilst Mark and Donghyuck made their way to the seashore. What Donghyuck didn't expect were the few people making a captivating scene when there is barely anyone who visits the spot but Donghyuck.

Jeno was building up a small shelter that looked like a bus stop with branches taken off from trees. Renjun was cooking somewhere by the sand using charcoals beneath a pot, the appetizing scent spreading everywhere. Chenle and Jisung were running around the seafoam, tiny hermit crabs on their hands.

“Donghyuck, you're here!” Jeno greeted just as he was placing christmas lights around the branches.

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck inquired. “I mean, what is this for? Were you setting a party up without my awareness?”

“What do you mean?” Chenle guffawed. “This party is for you, hyung!”

Everyone started laughing including Mark, leaving Donghyuck utterly confused.

“For me?”

“It's your birthday!” Jisung exclaimed.

“You really fell for our tricks huh,” Renjun added.

As if a bucket full of ice water had been dumped on Donghyuck, everything finally made sense to him. How Renjun brought up the date out of nowhere, how Mark acted cold and dragged him away when he saw Jaemin with their hyungs, and how his mother gave him errands and disappeared after an ambiguous answer. _Pffs, out of all people out there she really slipped away with the mayor, huh?  
_

“Y'all shouldn't have tried,” Donghyuck cried out. “If I knew from the start that Renjun tricked me about the date, I would've sold all of you just for a single wool sweater!”

“Well, I tried setting up the little house,” Renjun said.

“And I had to stop him because I know well he won't be able to build the roof.” Jeno laughed. Renjun smacked him on the head.

“Oh, goodness gracious. Where's Jaems?” Donghyuck asked as Jisung placed a party hat on him. Donghyuck whined when the young male plucked the string, causing it to hit his jaw. Mark was too busy laying down banana leaves on the sand to even bother what was going on with the friends.

“Ow crap that obviously hurts, nice move Jisung,” Renjun chortled. “By the way, Jaemin's out shopping. They'll be back soon, Jaemin's the only one trusted with grilling.”

“Excuse me, _what_?” Donghyuck gasped. “Shopping? I've never heard that word come out of your mouth in my entire lifetime with you. What is going on?”

“You heard me well, I said Jaemin went shopping.” Renjun answered. “We won't tell you what he shopped for though, it's a surprise.”

“Hell yeah we're broke ass motherbeepers, but guess who isn't?” Jeno chimes in. “Zhong Chenle says hi.”

“Aye,” Chenle responded, taking something out of what seemed like Jeno's usual worn out sling bag he brings to school. “I bought a present for you. It was exclusively delivered overseas, and it was limited edition too. I hope you like it.”

Donghyuck can't help but have his eyes widened as saucers when he laid them on the box Chenle was holding. His jaw dropped when Renjun took off the cover of the box, revealing the present.

“No way, you guys seriously… Sneakers?”

“We figured we should get you them because you always have discourses with your sandals!” Jeno laughed, giving the birthday boy a slap at the shoulder.

“Chenle's the one who originally bought it, so let's pretend all of us bought it for you,” Renjun stated.

“Damn, this is more than enough!” Donghyuck belted. “I don't know what to say. How are y'all still keeping up with my headassery till this day yet still agree to throw a surprise party for me just as I'd exactly picture it? Thank you, oh my god, I don’t deserve you guys.”

“Oh, Donghyuck's crying? Crybaby!” Jisung mocked, his giggle adding more insult. Donghyuck weakly punched him at the arm whilst tearing up.

Renjun scoffed. “A world without our sun is way too boring! If not for you to take care of Jeno that night before you went missing then he'd end up knocked out on the floor, but you were there to put him to bed. You and Jaemin were together in dealing with your hyungs’ shits so he never felt alone. If you weren't here, then I don't have a friend who I could scream at to eat properly and a pissy rival when it comes to snatching top places in every subject. Chenle and Jisung won't have a wonderful hyung like you. So, Donghyuck, stay with us forever?”

“What the fuck,” Donghyuck stuttered in between silent sobs, Jeno handing him a cheap handkerchief. “Just what the fuck, guys, I'm emo–”

“Oh hey, what do we have here?” Jaemin comes in the scene and glanced at Mark. He had plastic bags with him, his hand red from their weight.

Mark rushed to the younger teen and helped him lay down the bags obviously filled with snacks, mostly meat to grill. “Busy having sad hours with your squad. I didn't knew Donghyuck can shed tears.”

“He did one time when 5 years old Jisung almost drowned before Jeno had to grab the floatie. But that's buried in the past, and Donghyuck is a human too you know. There are still lots of things you don't know about him, so better know him first like your other half before you get together for real,” said Jaemin as he untied the plastic and got out the packed meat. Mark nodded and did the same, wanting to be of use towards the boy.

Mark can't deny that Jaemin kind of helped ever since he stayed in this island. The teen let him in his house and provided him the guest room. Jaemin didn't say anything about Mark only supposed to stay in his hut for a few days, but instead Jaemin had said the guest room belongs to Mark now and they could live together. Despite how much Mark wants to live under one roof with Donghyuck and figure out how he looks like in the morning, it's fine with him, really. As long as their houses were close to each other and they breathe the same fresh air, as long as they get to see each other and spend the day, everything's fine.

“So, hand me the thongs. Let's get this night smokin’ real hard!”

“Dang,” Jeno squinted and Chenle snickered at him. “Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?”

Mark obliged to Jaemin and even settled the grilling set, cautious of the sand beneath it as to not let any grain fly to the meal. The last thing they wanted to happen at that moment was a sandstorm.

“Gee thanks, I mean thank you so much, like, thank you that I owe you everything and even my life I'll do anything for all of you. I'm super grateful to the heavens that they brought down five freakish-looking angels and without you all I would've been too lonely and gloomy in this kind of life.” Donghyuck added, still not done with their sad hour talk. “Also at Jaemin, what the heck, I didn't knew you can afford the pricey meat. You didn't have to, but wow okay, I'm hungry for God's sake!”

Jaemin stuck out his tongue. “At least I have a hyung whom I can borrow money from!”

Renjun sneered. “If we came from heaven then perhaps you crawled all the way here from hell?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh no I won't!” Renjun taunted, bringing up a spoonful of caramel cake to Donghyuck's mouth. “Say ah!”

Donghyuck opened his mouth and waited for the piece of cake to land in, only for Renjun to shove the spoon to his own mouth and fed himself. Donghyuck scowled.

“It's my birthday but you get to have the first piece of my cake?! Friendship card is unnecessarily revoked right this instant!”

“I bought the cake, Hyuck. Anyone can have the first bite but you.” Approached the familiar voice, two new pairs of footprints being imprinted on the sand. Everyone turned to look who was it.

“Good evening, you queer ass rebel,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the older man.

“My name's Dongyoung but sure, call me that.”

“You aren't invited!” Donghyuck shot back.

“I bought the cake with my own money, not with a borrowed one!”

“I still hate you for framing me!”

“Hey, I bought the cake to make up with you!” Dongyoung dramatically fumed. “I regret wishing mom to push you out of her vagina!”

“Oh Jesus,” Renjun shook his head disapprovingly. “It's another sibling squabble between the Lee Dong’s.”

“Jaehyun hyung!” Jeno waved his hand to the said adult, ushering him to come to them. “How's your health?”

“I'm fine thanks,” Jaehyun shot them a dimpled smile, his charm never failing to astonish them as always. “Kun really did great with his medicine works and stuffs like that. Your brother is a great person, Chenle, tell him I'm more than thankful.”

Chenle did a salute. “As you say so, hyung!”

Night had fallen, but that didn't mean their party had met its end. Renjun was busy making the bonfire as Jeno took out the marshmallows. Jaemin and Jaehyun were busy with grilling whilst Dongyoung prepared the drinks and placed the cheap glasses on the picnic blanket Jisung had brought. Chenle and Jisung were occupied in competing with each other by throwing pebbles on the surface of water, Chenle being the winner for his pebble bounced far while Jisung’s pebbles kept sinking (Chenle had a good laugh out of it for 3 minutes, and Jisung definitely didn't wish to be clowned like that). Mark entertained Donghyuck as they babbled and collected elegantly formed seashells together, before the simple talk escalated to splashing water at each other. Not that anyone minded them getting soaked, everyone was just in their own bubble.

Jaehyun called out to them and told them to go back on sand, the two obeying right away as their clothes dripped water drops one by one. Mark pushed the birthday boy causing the latter to lose his balance, although Mark seized his arm to refrain him from falling face flat on the sand. After all it'll be unhygienic of them to spend the rest of the night with their clothes coated in sand, not to mention they were already wet. Jaemin was concerned he might catch a cold again, but Donghyuck turned him down and assured them he's going to be fine and he can handle his own immune system. Which, to Mark, seemed like a lie but he didn't say anything about it, wishing just happiness and good health for Donghyuck.

Dongyoung took out the alcohol bottles and guaranteed that little sips of them is safe for everyone. He started pouring each into several glasses. It was Donghyuck's debut anyway, and he had turn into a legal adult now. During the first few months of the year, Donghyuck was extremely jealous of how Renjun and Jeno had now debuted and got to taste wine and liquor. But now Donghyuck was in their shoes, he was a bit hesitant in drinking the alcoholic beverages.

“Just take one sip. Turn your glass down if you regret drinking, and shots up if you like it.” Dongyoung urged, trying hard not to sound like that impulsive brother.

“Would this kill me?”

“Jesus Christ, not at all Donghyuck! There's no drug. Just alcohol to heal your soul.”

Donghyuck narrowed his eyebrows at his brother's statement, still unsure when to trust him. Nonetheless, he gulped down the whole drink, his face distorting at how it burned his throat so bad it felt as if he drank fueled oil.

“It's bitter!” Donghyuck cringed and turned his glass down.

“So you don't like this flavor,” Dongyoung remarked. “Mayhaps you can drink–”

“What is going on?” Came the feminine voice you can only hear at certain time as Donghyuck turned around to see her. Mrs. Lee had her hands resting on her hips, and her sons knew what it meant. She demands to know what she had witnessed.

“Uh, mom, just helping Donghyuck with the adult life.” Dongyoung finds himself coming up with a chill excuse.

“Dongyoung, if you haven't changed yet then I'm not allowing you into my household anymore,” Mrs. Lee insisted. “And if your mindset haven't changed either, then let me retell you: adulthood doesn't revolve in drinks and drugs.”

“Excuse me Mrs. Lee, but rest assured that Dongyoung has dropped his rebel phase ever since the loan shark fiasco with Donghyuck involved,” Jaehyun defended. It was true anyway, though no one's supposed to tell the mother that Chenle was the one who paid the loan shark.

“As much as I would want to believe in you, Jaehyun, I still have my doubts so I wish to keep an eye on my eldest son as part of my parental responsibility.” Mrs. Lee shot him a smile, and Dongyoung could only pout angrily at that. He hated how she made her look like a baby that needed to be pampered, but since it's Donghyuck's birthday, he held back his useless temper.

When Mrs. Lee landed her eyes on Mark, she ran up to him and hugged the young adult, giving him pecks on both cheeks.

“Mom, stop smothering Mark!” Donghyuck quaked. It only turned worse when he can see Mark turning purple. “Mom, he can't breathe!”

Mrs. Lee let go of Mark, but her attention to him hadn't been snagged away yet. She placed her hands on his shoulders. “Oh dearie, thank you so much for taking care of Donghyuck! I couldn't be more thankful than this.”

“O-Oh, it's no problem,” Mark stuttered. “I'm happy with him, as you can see.” 

Mrs. Lee's expression turned soft, her tender hand clutching her own chest. “I'm delighted that my son had found the boy of his dreams, which is you. I mean, I'm more delighted that both my sons are proud gays which I support so much!”

Donghyuck wanted to yell out a ‘well yeah but fuck I would hate to be brothers-in-law with Jaemin’ but he wasn't sure how to react on the other note. His mother didn't know they weren't officially together yet as neither of them had asked each other out. He pretended to have heard nothing, but Mark had other plans.

“Sorry to break it to you, Mrs. Lee. Me and Donghyuck aren't together yet.” Mark simply said as if it was the easiest thing to ever reveal to this planet. “But tonight, perhaps I can do it.”

Mrs. Lee just gave him a fond smile, patiently waiting for Mark to make the first move. Donghyuck was confused and excited at the same time, and it only became more exciting when Mark intertwined their fingers so suddenly it brought a tingle to Donghyuck's chest.

“Come with me, if you must?”

“I must.” Rolled off Donghyuck's tongue. He almost got lost into oblivion through Mark's hazel brown eyes. The way his irises were perfectly shaped, how his pupils reflected Donghyuck's in Mark's vision, his eyelashes portraying the most beautiful of all beauty Donghyuck had ever seen.

What Mark did next was enough to make Donghyuck at loss for words. Mark led him to the other side of the seashore wherein banana leaves were sprawled all over the sand in an orderly arrangement. Donghyuck knew Mark prepared everything beforehand, amazed at his actions.  
  
Mark reached out to a rope hanging off a tree. Donghyuck couldn't just follow where the rope came from, but he was quite sure it was connected to the banana leaves since there were discreet strings hanging off them.  
  
When Mark pulled down the rope as if to turn off a lamp, a banana tree was lifted off to the air by a string, and there written on the sand was the Hangul characters of 'Lee Donghyuck'. Mark further pulled down the rope as another banana tree was lifted off, showing the covered messages on the sand one by one. It went from 'will you be my' to 'silly paralian boyfriend?', and Donghyuck couldn't help but tear up again just as he did with his friends' verbal letters just minutes ago.  
  
Mark pulled the rope again and uncovered another banana tree laying on the sun. On the last banana tree, Donghyuck only noticed just now that there was a book resting there. To his surprise, it was the one he wanted from the bookstore earlier that day. Mark must've known.  
  
"I can't believe you," Donghyuck could barely muster a response, "I–"  
  
"Birthday boy, can I speak first?" Mark held up a finger to Donghyuck's lips, silencing him. Donghyuck nodded as a signal for him to go on.  
  
"As you already know, I love you. Maybe it started when you greeted my deceased parents as if they know you, or maybe it started when we exchanged TMIs and I got to know you more. Maybe it was when you helped me escape and I ran away with you from the hitmen, maybe it was when you grabbed my hand as we plunged to the sea. Maybe it was when you helped me overcome my fear, maybe it was when you kissed my bruises and lips at sunset. Maybe it was when you were oblivious to everyone's tricks, maybe it was when we talked inside the bouquet. I don't know where it all began, but I know deep inside my heart, I am in love with you. So much that my chest is about burst in any minute now.  
  
"I love you, Donghyuck. When you approached me on top of that plateau, I expected us to be greatest enemies of all because you loved the sea and I hated it. But as you spoke that time, I was distracted by how gorgeous you were under the glimmering sun, how your tousled hair kept being blown by the wind. How you chose to stick beside me to get home, how you dragged me along and was considerate of my feelings, knew well I wanted to escape from the forced labor under law, and how you welcomed me here like this has been my long lost home.  
  
"I love everything about you. I love how your eyes twinkle, your cheeks glowing pink, your button nose pokeable and rose red lips kissable as they all compliment your beauty. I love your skin color, it suits you so much and your smile and laugh, oh god they bring so much joy to me. I love your voice, for they ring in my ears like a sweet lullaby, the most soothing melody I've ever heard. Your stature and pose, I love them, and your attitudes and personalities, they fit you. You are my world, the missing puzzle piece that completes me, my dream turned into vivid reality, my sun that brightens my day, and my companion through thick and thin. I know we've only known each other for a few days, and it hasn't even been a month yet. But I want you to know that I love you with all my soul, and I know we haven't spend that much time together. That gives us the opportunity to live more, to like more, to love more whilst we create memories along the way. I love you, and I will always do."  
  
"Mark," it turned out as a low, brittle whisper. "You didn't have to."  
  
"I had to."  
  
Mark was the one to close the gap between their lips. It was a chaste, soft kiss at first. Mark pulled away for an instant, then Donghyuck pulled him close as they started to devour each other. They turned desperate as Mark's arm held him close, Donghyuck gasping midways. The kiss was meant to be gentle, ending up in passion; they both loved it.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Donghyuck began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."

"I love you more."

Time had passed and they ate dinner altogether, barely caring about how cold it was in the open. They shared their stories by the bonfire and Mrs. Lee acted like their guidance counselor which they were very much thankful for. Despite the loud chattering noise among them, Donghyuck could hear something, something unusual. It sounded like a chimney popping or even his neighbor's fart, which would be too strange to hear at such an hour that night.

Donghyuck didn't glance at the dark horizon, a bit hesitant to see what it could be. He whispers to Renjun, “are you hearing something that we shouldn't be hearing?”

“What do you mean? I can only hear everyone's muffled talking, Chenle's dolphin laugh and the sizzling from the Na's grilling set.”

“That's peculiar,” Donghyuck rubbed his chin. “What if there's a ship–”

“HOLY CRAP AIN'T THAT MR. LEE'S SHIP?” Chenle screamed. Everyone whipped their heads to the view, Jaemin almost forgetting to turn a meat upside down and burn it.

In the distance, there was a silhouette of a ship that grew bigger and bigger as it got nearer and nearer. It wasn't long till it came to view as everyone anticipated, their eyes now at the approaching ship.

Mark turned to Donghyuck. “Your father has arrived home?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “That can't be. No, this isn't possible. What if this isn't even his ship? It could be a clone of his ship or a ship from a neighboring island.”

Mark snatched Donghyuck's hand and gently caressed it, “But you said you had been waiting for him for so long. He should be home by now.”

When the ship had reached the land with the sandy surface beneath it, Donghyuck could see people standing on the deck. Rubbing his eyes, he wished they weren't playing tricks on him as he just saw his father waving at him with a smile plastered on his face.

“Father!” Dongyoung exclaimed, and to Donghyuck it felt foreign. He hadn't heard Dongyoung say that in months, let alone hear himself say it.

And at that moment, Donghyuck knew he's living his present dream. That he has a boyfriend and a father who had come back after what felt like ages.

Mark squeezed Donghyuck's sweating hand. “Scared to come out?”

“No, not really,” Donghyuck replied, a sheepish grin widening his lips. “I'm just surprised, that's all.”

“Then let's go, birthday boy.” Mark encouraged, but to Donghyuck it felt more like a demand.

“Before me,” Donghyuck gave Mark a peck on the cheek, before he raced off to give his father a longing embrace.

“Happy birthday, my son!” Mr. Lee chirped, hugging back the boy who had just turned into an adult that day.

“Thank you, dad!” Donghyuck beamed. “Meet my boyfriend, Mark Lee!”

And when Mark heard his name being introduced to Donghyuck's father, he knew. It was Donghyuck, the love of his life, and it always has been him no matter what.

Like the serene waves, their love danced under the moonlight as the horizon peered over like a guardian.


End file.
